Cautiva
by DreamingDF
Summary: .:HUMANIZADO:."Marlene Otter, quedas condenada a 8 años en prisión." Ella no objetó. Kowalski, Rico y Cabo quisieron hacerlo, mas la silenciosa advertencia de Skipper los hizo callar. Todos debían pagar, y aunque odiara admitirlo, Marlene no era una excepción. [ALTO GRADO DE VIOLENCIA] .:UNIVERSO ALTERNO:.
1. Prólogo

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

.

* * *

Prólogo:

.

El joven observó inexpresivamente el cadáver.

La mujer al lado del cuerpo miró horrorizada a su hermano muerto, para después mirar a los cuatro chicos de cabellos azabache.

— Kowalski. Comunica a Eva que puede entrar a arrestar al resto.

— Entendido, Skipper. — Presionó un botón del comunicador.

— Rico, Private. — Miró de reojo a los otros. — Aseguren el perímetro.

— Permiso de denegar, señor.

El líder se giró para mirar asesinamente a sus compañeros, quienes le devolvieron la mirada con determinación.

— Estamos preparados, Skipper. — Musitó suavemente el más alto. Rico asintió con la cabeza.

— Nosotros sabemos lo difícil que ha sido esto para ti. — El menor le sonrió y posó una mano en su hombro.

Él no dijo nada. Resopló, frustrado.

— Andando.

.

* * *

— Me costaste una fortuna.

Ella le sonrió con cinismo al sentarse encima de él.

— Eso es lo que valgo, ¿no?

El hombre le regaló una lasciva sonrisa y la besó con hambre. La castaña le correspondió de la misma forma y lo fue recostando por completo. El castaño jugaba con la tela de la lencería, ansioso por querer quitársela. Los ojos avellanas de la joven se oscurecieron notoriamente. Arqueó su espalda para jugar con el hombre, quien parecía gozar su acción.

Besó su cuello mientras su mano viajó por debajo de la almohada, sacando un destapador de botellas de vino. Abrió un ojo sutilmente. Se separó para quedar sentada encima de él con las piernas abiertas mientras él soltaba un gemido ronco.

Sin soltar el objeto punzante en mano, lo alzó y lo enterró con violencia en su rostro.

— ¡AGH!

La castaña sacó rápidamente el objeto, un poco horrorizada de notar que se lo había enterrado en un globo ocular. Se apartó rápidamente de él.

— ¡AGGHH, MARLENE!

No era suficiente.

— ¡AAAAH!

No era suficiente lo que sufría.

Miró el velador, que tenía una botella de vino sellada. La cogió y la rompió. El hombre ni se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado gritando en agonía mientras se cubría su ojo derecho que no paraba de chorrear sangre.

Marlene Otter contempló la botella rota, fascinada por el filo que había cogido. Miró al hombre semidesnudo nuevamente. Volvió a sentarse encima de él, evitando que pataleara y rasguñó con el objeto punzante su torso.

— ¡AGH!

Las manos de la castaña comenzaron a temblar. Se había sentido bien, demasiado bien causarle daño, que no era nada comparado con lo que él le hizo.

—… ¿Te duele, Antonio…?— Alzó la botella y la enterró de lleno en su pecho.

— ¡AGH!

— ¡¿TE DUELE?! — Le gritó y comenzó a sacar y enterrar frenéticamente el arma contra todo su torso. — ¡ESTO ES POR HABERME ENGAÑADO!

— ¡GAAHH!

— ¡ESTO POR HABERME SECUESTRADO!

— ¡AAAAAAHHH!

— ¡POR HABER DEJADO QUE ME GOLPEARAN, QUE ME VIOLARAN Y ME HICIERAN SENTIR MENOS QUE UN ANIMAL!

— Gghh…

Marlene soltó un grito lleno de ira y le clavó una última vez la botella para sacarla rápidamente y admirar su… _Obra de arte_.

El cuerpo de _Adonis_ de Antonio ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo, estaba agujereado por las clavadas de la parte quebrada de la botella que sostenía. Sangre y vino entremezclados en el maldito cadáver.

La castaña ignoró olímpicamente como la puerta se había abierto violentamente, ella siguió mirando lo que había hecho.

De verdad lo había matado.

Su respiración se volvió irregular y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comenzar a temblar.

—… ¿Marlene…?

Parpadeó.

Conocía esa voz.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con cuatro rostros familiares. Todos con una expresión en común.

Espanto.

Soltó la botella, que terminó por hacerse pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. Miro sus manos ensangrentadas, después su lencería y corsé embarrados del asqueroso líquido carmín.

Volvió a mirarlos, esta vez fijando su quebrada expresión en los ojos azules del líder.

—… Skipper…

La habían encontrado.

.


	2. Desaparecidas

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _._

* * *

Capítulo 1: _Desaparecidas._

.

Marlene Otter no pudo evitar sonreírse en el espejo. ¡Se veía fabulosa!

— ¡Marlene! ¿Estás lista? — Se asomó una rubia en su habitación. — ¡Oh, te ves encantadora, prima!

— Gracias, Becky. ¿Qué hay de Stacy? ¿Está lista?

— Hace mucho, preciosa. — Entró la nombrada de cabellos rojizos.

Marlene se rio y volvió a verse en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido brillante, sin tirantes de color rojo, casi rozando un tono del vino tinto. Le gustaba. Llevaba un collar con gemas del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacones negros. Había ondulado las puntas de su largo cabello castaño que tapaba casi toda su espalda.

— ¡Agh, a veces me das envidia! — Se quejó la pelirroja.

Marlene rodó de ojos, cogió su bolso del mismo color que su vestido y salió con sus primas.

.

* * *

— Hola, muchachos. — Saludó a cada uno de sus amigos con un abrazo.

— Hey, Marlene. Gracias por invitarnos.

— De nada, Marty. — Frunció el ceño. — ¿Dónde están Alex y los demás?

— Ah, pues…— Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. — No lo sé. — Confesó. — Alex se fue a juntar con los monjas, pero no me dijo por qué.

— ¿Qué hay de Melman y Gloria?

— Ahí sí que me pillaste, preciosa. — Suspiró. — Se fueron a su luna de miel, y se suponía que estarían de vuelta para la fiesta, pero…— Se encogió de hombros. — Hemos aquí, sin ninguno. Me dejaron botado.

— Tranquilo, estás con nosotras. — Se acercaron unas trillizas con coquetas sonrisas.

— ¡Vaya, ser soltero sirve de algo!

La castaña se fue calladita de allí, notando que su amigo ya estaba más feliz. Caminó hacia el baño y sacó su teléfono. Marcó, pero apenas lo hizo, escuchó el maldito mensaje de entrada.

— Lo apagó. Ugh. — Se cruzó de brazos. Marcó, esta vez, el número de Alex. Tras oír dos pitidos, se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Hola?_

—… ¿Alex? — Frunció notoriamente el ceño. La voz del joven sonaba rasposa y apagada.

— _Oh, Marlene… Escucha… No es un buen momento, yo… Perdóname por no ir a tu cumpleaños._

— N-No, tranquilo… Pero… Te oyes terrible…— comentó, preocupada. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—… _No creo que…_

— Estás con Skipper, ¿verdad?

— _Sí, pero…-_

— Genial. ¡Nos vemos! — Le colgó.

Lástima que tendría que pasar su cumpleaños de otra manera, pero sus amigos iban primero.

Se escapó de su departamento, que estaba hecho un desastre por la gran fiesta que había dado, pero la ausencia de sus mejores amigos no tenía sentido para ella estar feliz.

Fue a las escaleras de emergencia y bajó dos pisos, llegando al estacionamiento. Al adentrarse, se acercó a la máquina de sodas. La empujó un poco y entró, no sin antes dejar la máquina en su lugar. Bajó las escaleras del pasadizo secreto y abrió la puerta con el código. Abrió la puerta de hierro.

— Muy bien, ¿qué ocurre? — Preguntó al entrar y cerrar tras ella.

Alex, quien era un poco mayor que ella, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, alzó la vista.

— ¡Marlene!

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Marlene?! — Le regañó el joven que era el líder.

La castaña alzó una ceja y lo escudriñó con la mirada. Además del castaño, estaban sus psicóticos y paranoicos mejores amigos: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Private. Los cuatro tenían el cabello negro y los ojos azules, sin mencionar su extraña costumbre de siempre usar ternos negros a cualquier lugar que iban.

— ¿No deberías estar celebrando tu cumpleaños? — Preguntó el joven más pequeño de 16 años.

— No tiene sentido celebrar mis 18 primaveras sin mis mejores amigos. — Se cruzó de brazos.

Skipper chasqueó la lengua.

— Marlene, no estamos para fiestas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, es un caso serio.

— Por eso mismo vine. — Se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de Alex. — Quiero saber qué sucede.

— Marlene, eso es información clasifi…-

— Han habido constantes desapariciones de muchachas estos últimos meses. — Le cortó el menor.

— ¡PRIVATE! — Le dio una cachetada.

— ¡Lo siento! — Chilló, adolorido.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se levantó. — ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?! — Encaró al líder.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

— ¡Pero puedo ayudarles!

— ¡No puedes!

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— Porque…— Decidió intervenir el más alto, Kowalski. — Marlene, escucha. Según la información que he recibido de Eva esta semana, es que están desapareciendo mujeres entre 18 a 28 años. — Comentó al sacar una libreta y leer.

—… ¿Y? — Alzó una ceja.

— Marlene. — Private se acercó y la miró con consternación. — Eres nuestra mejor amiga. Skipper no te lo dijo porque no quiere que te pase nada malo.

— Uh-huh. — Asintió Rico, acariciando la cicatriz de su rostro con nerviosismo.

La castaña suavizó su mirada, conmovida por la consternación de sus amigos, especialmente del líder. Lo miró de reojo, pero él se rehusaba a devolverle la mirada.

—…— Tomó aire. — Agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero saben que puedo cuidarme muy bien. — Le sonrió al menor. Le gustaba ser independiente, de verdad estaba feliz que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella, pero tampoco le gustaba sentirse más pequeña al lado de ellos. — Y ya que me dijiste de qué se trata el caso… ¿Qué tiene que ver Alex en todo esto? — Miró de reojo al castaño, quien miró el suelo con una angustiada expresión.

Kowalski tragó saliva, para luego sacar unos cuantos documentos y los dejó en el escritorio. Marlene frunció el ceño y los comenzó a ojear.

Jadeó.

Esto era…

 _Nombre: Gloria Hopper._

 _Edad: 22 años._

 _Última vez vista: 3 de enero._

 _Descripción: Fue de Luna de miel con su marido Melman Mankiewicz a Europa, pero se reportó que nunca abordaron el avión. Hace dos días, se descubrió que su marido se encuentra hospitalizado en el centro de la ciudad. Sufre un estado de coma al recibir constantes puñaladas._

La fotografía era de una joven mujer de cabellos castaño pálido, de grandes ojos cafés.

 _._

 _Nombre: Gia Jartousiere._

 _Edad: 19 años._

 _Última vez vista: 20 de mayo._

 _Descripción: La fecha de su desaparición, fue el mismo día que llegó a Nueva York, pues provenía de su país natal, Italia. Testigos dicen que estuvo sola en el aeropuerto, pero nunca la vieron salir._

En aquella foto, había una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos avellana.

Negó con la cabeza.

—…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Gloria y Gia… ¿Están…?— Se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

Alex apartó sus ojos de la castaña, no quería que terminara la frase. Estaba tan devastado como ella. Uno de sus mejores amigos en coma, su amiga y su novia desaparecidas…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Marlene sollozó, aterrada por la situación de sus amigas. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Skipper, al oírla, no pudo evitar girarse a mirarla. Negó con la cabeza.

Por eso no quiso decirle. Detestaba verla llorar.

— Marlene. — La llamó en tono autoritario. La castaña alzó la vista y lo miró. Skipper hizo una mueca y extendió los brazos hacia ella. — Ven acá.

La joven no se quejó y corrió a abrazarlo. El pelinegro solo tendió a acariciar su cabello para calmarla.

— Haremos lo posible por encontrar a todas las muchachas. — Aseguró Private, tratando de calmar a un angustiado Alex y a una muy preocupada Marlene.

El líder no dijo nada, solo siguió paseando sus dedos en las hebras de su mejor amiga.

.


	3. Confirmado

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _._

* * *

Capítulo 2: _Confirmado._

.

Se removió, sintiendo su cuello adolorido. Ugh, había dormido chueca, que horror, pensó.

Abrió con pereza sus ojos, para darse cuenta que no había dejado el cuarto secreto de sus amigos. Private y Rico dormían en el suelo, abrazándose. Kowalski se había desplomado en su escritorio, de seguro se había desvelado.

Movió su cabeza, para darse cuenta que se estaba apoyando en la espalda de alguien.

— ¿Skipper?

— Son las quinientas, Marlene. Sigue durmiendo.

— Pero si sigo durmiendo…— Se sentó mejor al estirarse y soltar un bostezo. — Me dará tortícolis.

— Como quieras.

—… Será mejor que vuelva a mi departamento. — Se iba a incorporar, pero la mano del joven envolviendo su muñeca se lo impidió.

— No saldrás sin una escolta, cara de muñeca. — Se levantó primero y estiró los brazos. — Aprovecharé de pasar por mi departamento también.

La castaña lo miró mal, pero no tenía energías ni ganas de pelear con él. En el departamento de al lado, estaba el departamento de sus cuatro mejores amigos, mientras que en el estacionamiento estaba escondida su base secreta.

— ¿Dónde está Alex?

— El hippie se fue cuando te quedaste dormida. — Se quitó el saco negro y la abrigó con él. — Andando.

Salieron silenciosamente del cuarto, para subir las escaleras aún sin decir palabra alguna. Marlene acarició la tela de la prenda que Skipper le había dado con incomodidad.

— Pareces apagada, preciosa. — Se detuvo al oír su voz, pero el pelinegro siguió caminando. — Estos casos son los peores, por eso no me gusta que te metas donde no te llaman.

—… Sé cuidarme, Skipper. — Insistió al fruncir el ceño. — ¿Qué podría pasar?

El líder se giró abruptamente para dirigirle una mirada severa a la de ojos avellana. Los irises azules del joven parecían aguas tormentosas.

—… ¿Skipper?

— ¿De verdad estás preguntando eso? — Gruñó para sacar una llave e introducirla en la puerta que pertenecía a la de Marlene.

—… ¿Por qué tienes una copia de…?

— Por precaución.

— En verdad eres paranoico…-

— Manfredi y Johnson lamentaron la falta de una copia de llave. — Le sonrió con burla. Marlene puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ajá, sí, como digas…— Ambos entraron al departamento.

Y como esperaba la castaña, estaba hecho un jodido desastre. Había unos cuantos de sus compañeros de clase tirados, quizás por la borrachera. Buscó con la mirada a Marty, pero no lo encontró.

— El psicópata debió contarle a nuestro amigo monocromático lo que sucede. — Comentó Skipper al encender el hervidor. — ¿Café?

— Sí, claro… ¿No que ibas a tu…?

— Prefiero hacerme el café aquí. — Bufó mientras sacaba dos tazas. — ¿Dos cucharadas?

— Dos y media. Quiero algo dulce. — Se revolvió el cabello y miró con tristeza el alrededor.

Pensar que si nada de eso hubiese sucedido, Gloria y Gia estarían allí, con ella, celebrando, o quizás durmiendo con ella en el suelo.

— ¿Marlene?

La aludida lo ignoró, mientras respiraba fuerte. No debía descontrolarse, ella tenía carácter. Debía mantenerse al margen y ayudar a sus amigos a encontrar a sus compañeras antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

— ¡Hey! — Un chasquido de dedos en frente de ella la espantó, haciéndola retroceder. Alzó un poco la vista y vio el rostro malhumorado de su mejor amigo. — Deja de andar en las nubes.

— No estaba en las nubes. — Le reprochó con una mueca.

— ¿Entonces?

Los labios de Marlene borraron el gesto torcido para luego morderse la lengua.

Skipper suspiró.

— Escucha, muñeca. — La agarró de los hombros. — ¿Confías en el equipo? — La castaña parpadeó. — ¿Confías en nosotros? ¿Confías en mí?

— Claro que sí. — Contestó con seguridad, aunque un poco confundida por las repentinas preguntas.

— Entonces, ¿para qué te preocupas? — La regañó al pellizcar una de sus mejillas. — Las vamos a encontrar, vivas.

— ¡Aawwhh, eho ueleee…!— Trató de hablar, pero el jalón de su moflete le complicó la tarea. — ¡Skippehh…!— El nombrado soltó la enrojecida zona. — ¡Eso dolió!

— ¿Confiarás en el equipo? — Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Por Dios, confío mi dinero y mi vida en ustedes! — Imitó su acción con los brazos. — ¿Qué más quieres?

Skipper suavizó su mirada.

A veces le sorprendía lo segura se mostraba Marlene. Confiar ciegamente en ellos de esa manera…

Cierto, nunca le habían fallado.

Pero nada era perfecto.

Presentía que si metía más a Marlene en el caso, algo muy malo ocurriría.

—… Mi prioridad en este caso, además de buscar a las desaparecidas, es mantenerte a salvo, Marlene.

La castaña entreabrió la boca, asombrada por la seriedad de sus palabras.

Sabía que los _monjas_ , como ella a veces los llamaba para burlarse, se preocupaban mucho por ella porque era la persona más cercana que tenían. Kowalski y Rico la veían como su hermanita, contándole secretos que jamás saldrían de la base, como el loco enamoramiento del joven más alto por una joven llamada Doris. Lástima que fue trasladada de instituto. Tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas del pobre muchas noches. Claro, hasta que se toparon con sus amigos-rivales, la _North Wind_. Esta era un grupo de agentes con solo un miembro femenino, Eva. Una hermano joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio casi albino. Parecía un ángel, según decía el más brillante del equipo.

Rico era su compañero de aventuras. Cuando estaba aburrida, el joven de la cicatriz en el rostro la sacaba a pasear en la noche en una motocicleta. Iban de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha, desde las alcantarillas hasta la luna. Aunque su sentido protector era increíble, siempre se encargaba de mantenerla a salvo cada vez que se organizaban para hacer algún plan.

Private, por alguna razón, la veía como su figura materna. Bueno, no por nada había conocido a los tres mayores cuando el soldadito era apenas un niño. Le contaba todo, incluso las misiones que supuestamente el líder le prohibía hablar, pero no podía evitarlo. Marlene para él, era como la madre que él siempre deseó tener. Le daba consejos y lo consentía muchísimo. Pero claro, debían ser sutiles, a menos de que quisieran recibir un golpe de la mano pesada del mandamás del grupo.

En cuanto al idiota que tenía en frente…

Miró los ojos azules del líder.

Skipper era orgulloso, machista y represivo cuando la situación lo demandaba. Gracias a su actitud, muchas veces discutía con Marlene, pero no cambiaba el hecho de lo mucho que se apreciaban el uno al otro. El líder le había enseñado que no siempre debía confiarse de la gente, mientras que la castaña le había enseñado que las mujeres no eran tan indefensas como él parloteaba.

Tenían sus diferencias, pero por eso mismo eran tan unidos.

Muy a su pesar, Skipper admitía que necesitaba la dulzura de Marlene en su vida. Y ella, aunque se jurara tan independiente y fuerte, requería de la protección del joven algunas veces.

Reaccionó cuando notó el rostro del chico a escasos centímetros del suyo. Marlene parpadeó. Era consciente de que su relación iba más allá que una simple amistad. Ambos lo sabían, pero nunca se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta.

La castaña se apartó sutilmente de él.

— Tomaré un baño. — Susurró para desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Skipper la siguió con la mirada, para después mirar las dos tazas humeantes de café que habían quedado olvidadas en la mesita.

Uno se iba a enfriar.

.

* * *

Marlene salió del instituto mientras guardaba los libros en su bolso. Skipper y el equipo habían faltado a clases, como la mayoría de las veces, por su trabajo. Buscó con la mirada a dos individuos cerca de la entrada del sector, hasta notarlos sentados en una banca, cabizbajos. Corrió hacia ellos.

— ¡Alex! ¡Marty!

Ambos alzaron la vista.

— Marlene…

— Hola, preciosa. — Forzó una sonrisa el de ojos cafés.

La castaña miró con tristeza a ambos. Marty había perdido por completo el brillo de alegría de sus ojos. Después fijó sus orbes avellana en Alex. Dios, él estaba hecho un desastre. Las ojeras en sus ojos eran visibles a metros de distancia.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Skipper nos pidió que viniéramos por ti.

Marlene hizo una mueca.

— Chicos, agradezco esto, pero…-

— Por favor, Marlene. — Habló finalmente Alex. — Solo queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien. — Murmuró casi como una súplica mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a su auto, esperando que su mejor amigo y la joven lo siguieran.

Marlene negó con la cabeza.

.

* * *

— Esto es ridículo.

Skipper bajó el periódico que sostenía al escuchar su voz cuando entró a la base secreta. Kowalski dejó de teclear en la laptop para verla. Private y Rico soltaron los documentos.

— Explícate. — Pidió el líder para volver a leer el papel.

— ¡No puedo creer que me pidas niñeras, Skipper!

— Marlene. — Intervino Private, evitando una discusión. — Por favor entiende, los casos han estado aumentando, solo pensamos en tu seguridad.

— ¿Qué hay de las demás? ¿Stacy, Becky? — Se cruzó de brazos. Private se estremeció. Les tenía un pánico tremendo a esas dos.

— Los secuestradores se fijan en las mujeres que andan solas. Tus primas no se sueltan ni siquiera para ir al baño. — Skipper rodó de ojos.

— ¿Entonces por qué agarraron a Gloria cuando estuvo con Melman?

— De acuerdo al caso…— Habló en voz alta Kowalski. — Gloria se había dirigido al baño antes de partir el vuelo, y allí trataron de secuestrarla, sin embargo, Melman llegó en medio del forcejeo y… Ya sabes lo demás. — Miró al líder. — Skipper, hay algo que me ha llamado la atención. ¿Permiso para dar una idea algo descabellada?

— Concedido. — Alzó una ceja con interés al mirarlo. — ¿Qué es?

— Pues… Hay dos puntos, de hecho…— Rico se acercó y le entregó los documentos. El más alto los ojeó. — El primero es que… Sin duda, siempre son mujeres las que terminan desapareciendo…-

— Eso no es novedad. — Le cortó con molestia.

— No, claro que no, señor. Pero eso solo confirma mis sospechas. Utilizan a las mujeres para…— Miró a Marlene, quien frunció el ceño. Skipper entendió lo que quería decir.

— Prostitución. — Murmuró, pero la castaña le oyó.

Private palideció, sintiendo unas horribles náuseas. Rico apartó la mirada.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Exclamó, horrorizada. Le quitó rápidamente el periódico al pelinegro y lo sacudió de los brazos. — ¡¿Están insinuando que están prostituyendo a mujeres inocentes y a MIS AMIGAS?!

— No insinuamos, Marlene. — Le contestó con calma, pero estaba realmente tenso. — Es la verdad. Solo necesitábamos confirmarlo.

Marlene lo soltó lentamente y se llevó ambas manos al cabello, angustiada.

Sus amigas, sus casi hermanas…

— ¿Cuál es tu otra teoría, Kowalski?

— Lo otro es que, curiosamente, están tocando directamente nuestros nervios, Skipper. — Bajo la mirada de confusión de la mayoría, Kowalski carraspeó. — En un principio, eran solo mujeres que desaparecieron. Pero de un mes a otro, comenzando con Gloria, comenzaron a raptar y herir personas que nosotros _conocemos_ y por personas a las que… Desgraciadamente, les tenemos _afecto_.

Todos los chicos, excepto Skipper, miraron a Marlene, quien entendió por completo el significado de esas palabras.

—…— Miró al líder. — Tú lo sabías. Por eso estás más paranoico que de costumbre conmigo. — Le acusó.

— No estaba del todo seguro. — Se encogió de hombros.

—… Entonces… ¿Marlene es un objetivo? — Preguntó con temor Private.

Skipper se acercó al menor y posó una mano en su hombro, confortándolo.

— Así es, soldado. Sin embargo, no le pondrán ni un dedo encima. — Miró directamente a Marlene. — No lo vamos a permitir.

Los demás asintieron, dándole la razón a su líder. La castaña estaba temblando.

.


	4. Corazón en conflicto

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _._

* * *

Capítulo 3: _Corazón en conflicto._

.

— ¿Estarás bien?

— De maravilla. — Se cruzó de brazos.

Private se rio con nerviosismo, notando el tenso aire entre su líder y su amiga.

Los cuatro iban a patrullar el área para asegurarse que ningún otro caso de joven desaparecida se repitiera, por lo tanto, Marlene se quedaría sola en su departamento, cosa que ella agradecía. Ya casi olvidaba el concepto de privacidad. Skipper quiso quedarse en compañía de la castaña, pero era necesario que fuesen mínimo cuatro para salir.

— Diviértanse. — Marlene le sonrió triunfalmente al pelinegro, quien la miró con enojo.

— No le veo ninguna gracia el que te quedes sola, cara de muñeca.

— Skipper tiene razón, Marlene…— Musitó Private. La de ojos avellana lo fulminó con la mirada, preguntándole mentalmente de qué lado estaba realmente.

— Las probabilidades de que secuestren a Marlene, estando sola en el departamento es de…— Comenzó Kowalski al escribir rápidamente en una libreta que traía. — Un cincuenta por ciento.

Rico hizo una mueca mientras Skipper gruñía. A ninguno se les hacía un chiste la condenada cifra. Para el líder, si era mayor al cinco por ciento, ya era peligroso.

— Kowalski.

— ¿Sí, Skipper?

—…— Miró de reojo a Marlene, quien había fruncido el ceño, señal de gran confusión. — Convoca a la _North Wind_ en cinco minutos. Ellos los acompañarán.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó indignada Marlene.

— Pero Skipper…-

— Pero nada. — Los cortó severamente. — Yo me quedo con Marlene.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! — Se quejó. — ¡Estoy harta de que sean mis niñeras!

Skipper la miró unos segundos, para después soltar un resoplido.

— Bien. Eva te acompañará, no nosotros.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritaron tanto Marlene como Kowalski.

La castaña dio un pisotón en el sueño, furiosa. Pero al menos le vendría bien algo de compañía femenina. Kowalski, por otro lado, hizo un mohín al saber que no podría pasar tiempo con su novia. El líder notó eso en el rostro de su sabio compañero, por lo que le propinó una gran cachetada.

— ¡Concéntrate, Kowalski!

— ¡L-Lo siento, señor! — Bajó la mirada al suelo, apenado. Sacó su teléfono y marcó.

* * *

— Veo que estás muy aburrida.

Marlene hizo una mueca y abrazó su almohada. Eva estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro con una serena expresión. La castaña la miró unos segundos. No la conocía tan bien como Kowalski lo hacía, pero se notaba a leguas que era una buena persona.

Eva tenía 22 años, es decir, tres años mayor que Kowalksi. Típico, siempre le gustaron las más maduras. Y sin duda lo era. La joven rubia de ojos azules tenía una cordial, pero fría mirada en sus ojos. Era elegante, pero habilidosa en su tarea como protectora de aquellos que lo necesitaban.

—… Estoy harta de esto. Quiero que encuentren a mis amigas…— Confesó con pesadez.

— Lo haremos, Marlene. — Le regaló una diminuta sonrisa. — Debes confiar en nosotros y en tus amigos. Ellos nunca te han defraudado, ¿verdad?

—… No.

— Entonces ten fe. — Musitó para seguir leyendo.

Marlene fijó sus ojos avellana en la mujer, tratando de buscar algún tema del qué hablar. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar cosas de chicas con Gloria y Gia, que…

—… Umm… Disculpa, ¿Eva?

Ella la miró. Marlene hizo una mueca.

—… Umm… Yo… Perdón si te molesto, pero… ¿Podríamos hablar? — Eva alzó elegantemente una ceja, confundida. — Ya sabes… Para… Conocernos mejor, y… Ser amigas… Esas cosas…

— Mm…— Se encogió de hombros para sentarse en la cama, en frente de ella. Le sonrió con amabilidad. — Claro, ¿por qué no? Toda mi vida me enfoqué para trabajar en _North Wind_. — Comentó. — Me gustaría saber qué se siente charlar con una chica.

— ¿Siempre has estado con tus compañeros?

— Así es.

— Vaya… y…— Jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa. La miró. — ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Kowalski?

— Me gustó desde que lo vi en la operación de detener a Dave. — Marlene observó sorprendida cómo una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios rojos bien pintados. — Pero durante las misiones, los sentimientos deben ser apartados, para tener en mente solo el objetivo.

Marlene sintió un gran _déjà vu_.

— Vi cómo ustedes lograron con éxito devastar los planes de Dave, sin preámbulos, con maestría… E inteligencia. — Se rio suavemente. — Como sabía que yo ya le gustaba a Kowalski, aproveché el momento en que la misión había acabado.

Marlene se rio. Ella estuvo allí, vio como la rubia había agarrado al joven más alto y se lo había comido a besos salvajes.

—…— Suspiró y apoyó su mentón en su mano mientras recargaba su codo en su pierna. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿Qué? — Parpadeó.

— ¿Qué hay entre Skipper y tú? — Preguntó sin preámbulos.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! — Chilló, descolocada por la pregunta. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo, sintiéndose repentinamente azorada. Se rio con nerviosismo. — ¡Vamos! ¿Skipper y yo? Eso es completamente…-

— Notorio. — Le cortó. — He notado y comprobado que hay una alta tensión sexual entre ustedes dos.

Marlene hizo una mueca. Eso había sonado como Kowalski, sin duda alguna. Jamás había tocado un tema como ese, solo con Gia.

—…— Suspiró. —… A mí me gusta Skipper. — Confesó a medias. La verdad _'gustar'_ no era el término, pero no lo diría. — Me gusta muchísimo… Pero no podrá funcionar.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. — He notado la forma en que te observa, Marlene. Te analiza de una manera profunda y… afectiva.

— Es porque soy su amiga. — Negó con la cabeza.

— Marlene… — Le llamó en tono de advertencia. — Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. — Sonrió con dulzura. — Decir que le _gustas_ a Skipper es muy poco a lo que realmente siente por ti. — Pausó para observar la acongojada expresión de la castaña. — Yo creo que está _enamorado_ de ti. — Marlene la miró con tristeza. — Porque si no fuese tan fuerte lo que él siente por ti, de seguro ya habría pasado algo más entre ustedes.

Los ojos avellana de la joven mostraron sorpresa.

—… ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

—… Porque conozco ese sentimiento. — Miró la ventana, contemplando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. — Él teme lastimarte, teme perderte, tanto como amiga como mujer. — Las mejillas de Marlene se tiñeron de rojo. Eva sonrió. — ¿No es así?

—… Um… Yo…— Comenzó, nerviosa. — Hace meses, pasó algo, pero… yo creí que…

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—… Pues…

 _._

* * *

 _— ¡Skipper!_

 _— Silencio._

 _— ¡Pero quiero salir de aquí! — Se quejó._

 _— Es solo el baño._

 _— ¡El baño de hombres! — Gritó, furiosa. — ¡¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?!_

 _— Entramos a uno de los cuarticos con los retretes. — Contestó sin ningún drama._

 _Marlene estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Skipper y su grupo estaban de misión y se reunirían con él en un cuarto de hora más. Mientras, el líder los esperaría en el baño con Marlene._

 _¿Pero por qué Marlene estaba en todo esto?_

 _Simple._

 _Julien King, un escandaloso y odioso compañero de clases venía molestando a la joven para invitarla a salir. Curiosamente, Skipper llegó a apartarla de él justo a tiempo y se echaron a correr por el centro comercial, para finalmente recibir órdenes de Kowalski y tendrían que esperar allí._

 _Marlene caminaba entre los lavabos de un lado a otro, desesperada. Lo único que se oían eran el "tap" de sus zapatos sin tacón. Sintió la mirada del líder en ella, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Estaba enojadísima con él._

 _Pero claro, su ira se transformó en miedo al oír voces masculinas aproximarse._

 _— ¡Skipper! ¡Vienen hombres! — Susurró con la voz aguda. El pelinegro frunció el ceño._

 _Cogió de la mano a la castaña y se refugiaron en el diminuto cubículo donde residía el retrete. Marlene cerró la puerta con seguro. Pero no era suficiente. Ambos vieron que la puerta no alcanzaba el suelo, por lo que los pies de ambos serían visibles._

 _Los pasos y risas se hicieron más audibles, por lo que Skipper soltó una maldición por lo bajo al no tener más opción._

 _— ¡Ah…!— Chilló bajito cuando el pelinegro la giró abruptamente para que quedaran frente a frente. — ¡¿Qué…?!_

 _— Sshh. — Le chitó cuando la agarró de la cintura para levantarla._

 _Marlene comprendió lo que quería hacer, así que le facilitó la tarea. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven mientras que sus piernas se enredaban en la cintura de él. Casi pegó un brinco cuando las manos del ojiazul sujetaron sus piernas con sumo cuidado, pero a la vez con gran firmeza. Para hacerlo más fácil, la apoyó contra la puerta._

 _Skipper se mantuvo de pie por dos razones. Una, porque ni muerto se apoyaría en ese retrete podrido y usado por más de mil vejestorios y basurales de personas. Y dos, porque la castaña en sus brazos era liviana. No le era ningún problema sostenerla de pie hasta que se fueran._

 _Marlene se sonrojó al oír cómo los sujetos de afuera orinaban y charlaban de esa forma tan relajada._

 _El sexo opuesto era todo un misterio._

 _Notó que su respiración y la de su amigo se habían acelerado notoriamente, pero no lo suficientemente audible para que los de afuera los escucharan. Marlene trató de regularizar sus jadeos, pero solo terminó conteniendo el aliento cuando sus senos se presionaron más con el duro pecho del líder._

 _— "Esto es vergonzoso…"— Pensó la castaña, dándose cuenta tardíamente que estaban en una posición comprometedora._

 _Además, ¡llevaba puesto un vestido! Y le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, por lo que, ahora que sus piernas rodeaban el cuerpo de Skipper, su piel era completamente visible, sin mencionar que su entrepierna se rozaba de una manera lenta y sugerente contra la de su mejor amigo._

 _Pronto, las voces de los hombres pasaron a segundo plano en la mente de Marlene._

 _Presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Skipper, conteniendo un gemido. Sentía un extraño, pero increíblemente agradable cosquilleo en su parte baja. Tenía una idea de lo que era, pero este no era el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar cómo para sentirse así._

 _Sintió las manos de Skipper agarrar con mayor fuerza sus piernas, por lo que sus intimidades se frotaron con más fuerza a través de la tela._

 _— ¡Mmph! — Gimió bajito, respirando acalorada contra el cuello de su mejor amigo._

 _¡¿Qué rayos sucedía con ella?! ¡¿Es que acaso no tenía dignidad?!_

 _¡¿Cómo diablos venía a excitarse en un baño de hombres con un paranoico?!_

 _Se estremeció al sentir la entrecortada respiración de Skipper contra su hombro desnudo y su cuello._

 _Un momento, ¿qué…?_

 _Skipper apoyó su frente contra la puerta, sin mostrarle su rostro. Marlene quiso llamarle, pero solo terminó conteniendo otro suspiro cuando las caderas del líder comenzaron a moverse sutilmente contra las de ella en un suave vaivén de adelante hacia atrás. La joven de ojos avellanas se aferró con fuerza a Skipper al darse cuenta que su erección presionaba contra su intimidad con ímpetu._

 _Las piernas de Marlene temblaron bajo las manos de su mejor amigo, quien había comenzado a acariciar la piel desnuda. Su mente se había nublado y solo había tendido a concentrarse en el delicioso ir y venir del movimiento de ambos._

 _Ambos escucharon cómo los sujetos se iban, pero Skipper lo ignoró olímpicamente._

 _—… Ski…-_

 _El aludido la calló con un hambriento beso. Marlene se quedó petrificada unos segundos, para después corresponderle con vehemencia. La lengua del pelinegro se deslizó entre los labios de la castaña para invadir su húmeda cavidad. La joven se retorció, sorprendida. Jamás la habían besado de esa forma. Si bien tuvo unos cuantos besos con sus antiguos novios, nunca había sido besada con tal ferocidad._

 _Marlene trató de darle batalla al enredar su lengua con la de él, pero como era inexperta, no pudo evitar dejarse someter bajo la insistencia de Skipper en ser él quien debe tener todo bajo control._

 _Hasta en eso había salido mandón._

 _Se irguió al sentir como bruscamente se separaba de ella para tomar una bocanada de aire, sin dejar de apoyarla contra la puerta. Acercó sus labios a su mandíbula, rozando con tortuosa lentitud su boca contra su cuello._

 _Skipper soltó las piernas de Marlene, pero ella no se dejó caer, siguió moviendo insistentemente sus caderas contra él. El ojiazul subió sus manos para acariciar el estómago de la castaña. Siguió ascendiendo hasta rozar con sus dedos el redondeo de sus senos._

 _— ¡Skipper…!— Gimió fuerte._

 _El rostro de Marlene estaba enrojecido de excitación y a la vez vergüenza al sentir su ropa interior mojada. El roce de las telas húmedas contra ella eran demasiado para soportar._

 _El teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que el despertador de sus mentes sonara._

 _Se apartaron con violencia del otro, casi con espanto. Marlene casi cayó al suelo, de no ser por Skipper, quien por reflejo la agarró antes de caer, pero al soltó apenas logró estabilizarla en el suelo._

 _Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, preguntándose con horror qué rayos habían hecho._

 _Skipper carraspeó un poco, tratando de normalizar su respiración y el tono de su voz cuando contestó el teléfono._

 _._

Eva contempló con fascinación el avergonzado rostro de Marlene.

—… ¿Qué pasó después?

— No hablamos unos días. Los demás creyeron que nos habíamos peleado.

— Supongo que debieron habérselo creído con las mordidas que te dejó.

— ¡¿M-Mordidas?! — Exclamó al sentir su rostro arder de la vergüenza. — ¡Claro que…!

— No hablemos de eso. — Se rio. — ¿Cómo afrontaron el problema?

—… Pues… No lo hicimos, solo… Dejamos de hablar… Y un par de días después, estábamos como siempre.

— ¿Esto se ha repetido?

—… Sí. — Negó con la cabeza. — Pero no con tanta… Vehemencia como la primera vez. Solo han sido un par de besos.

—… Ya veo.

— Si tan solo yo…

— Marlene. — La llamó. La castaña la miró. — El hubiera no existe. No pienses cosas que jamás fueron. No valen la pena.

— Pero…

— Skipper está enfrentando lo más difícil, y eso es lo que siente por ti. No dudes de lo mucho que significas para él. — Marlene asintió, cabizbaja. — Tendrás que ser paciente, pero todo pasa por algo. El que espera, tiene su recompensa, ¿verdad?

La muñequera de Eva comenzó a hacer pitidos. La rubia frunció el ceño y presionó unos cuantos botones para finalmente ponerse de pie.

— Tengo que irme. Algo ocurrió en el zoológico. — Agarró su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eva, espera!

— Skipper llamará en cinco minutos. Tranquila.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Marlene se mordió el labio y se apoyó en la pared.

Se había quedado sola.

.


	5. La valentía condenó a la nutria

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _PD: Decidí dejar los nombres en inglés. Ya modifiqué el fic. Esto no ha alterado la historia, no se preocupen._

.

* * *

Capítulo 4: _La valentía condenó a la nutria._

.

 _— Se te enfrió el café._

 _— Lo siento. — Marlene salió de su habitación completamente vestida con el cabello húmedo. — Pero quería bañarme._

 _— Da igual. Hierve más agua._

 _La castaña rodó de ojos y prendió el hervidor. Miró de reojo al pelinegro, quien seguía bebiendo en un aire ausente su humeante taza._

 _—… ¿Skipper?_

 _— ¿Qué ocurre, cara de muñeca?_

 _—… De hecho eso mismo quería preguntarte. ¿Por qué siempre me llamas así?_

 _Los ojos azules del joven la miraron con curiosidad._

 _— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina? ¿Te molesta que lo haga?_

 _— N-No…— Dijo rápidamente. — Es solo que… No lo sé, tengo curiosidad._

 _— Veo que tratas de despejar tu mente para apaciguar el dolor de la desaparición de tus amigas. — Se levantó para reposar su taza en la repisa. — Bien, hagamos eso. Porque no me gusta verte triste, preciosa. — Caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa._

 _Marlene hizo una mueca._

 _¿Era tan obvia?_

 _— Te llamo así porque… Siento que el apodo te queda. — Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su amiga. — Tan solo mírate, Marlene. Si no fuera porque hablaras o te movieras, te confundiría fácilmente por una muñeca._

 _La castaña se rio con ganas ante la explicación del agente. Le era increíble que se expresara así de ella._

 _— ¿Es tu forma de ligar, Skipper?_

 _— Claro que no. Cuando quiero hacerlo, soy directo._

 _— Claro…— Se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía con coquetería, confundiendo un poco al pelinegro. — Como cuando quisiste pasar una noche con "Arlene"._

 _El rostro de Skipper se tiñó de rojo, tanto de vergüenza como de ira. ¡Detestaba recordar eso!_

 _— No hablemos de eso. — siseó entre dientes al apartarse de ella. ¡Vaya manera de arruinar el momento!_

 _Marlene rodó de ojos. Cuando se vino a vivir en los departamentos, en un principio, no se llevaba muy bien con sus primas. Stacy y Becky le habían tirado una de las peores bromas, la cual fue echarle una porquería a su shampoo, dejando su cabello rubio._

 _No se le veía tan mal como ellas esperaron, de hecho, se volvió popular apenas puso un pie fuera de su departamento. Skipper casi la arrastró a su cama._

 _Lástima que después sus amigos creyeron que "Arlene" le había hecho algo malo a Marlene, quien ya harta de todo esto, decidió explicarles de una buena vez lo que había ocurrido._

 _Su amigo no le quiso hablar por una semana entera. Estaba demasiado apenado por la forma en que se había comportado con ella que trató de ignorarla para recobrar el poco honor que le había quedado._

 _— Vamos, Skipper. Está en el pasado. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que me consideras atractiva. — Bromeó._

 _— Creo que eso había quedado claro en…_

 _—…_

 _Ambos se quedaron callados, recordando lo ocurrido en el baño de hombres meses atrás._

 _—… Volveré a mi departamento._

 _Marlene no lo detuvo, no quería que viera su rostro enrojecido._

 _._

* * *

Apenas pasaron los trescientos segundos, el teléfono de Marlene sonó.

— ¿Hola?

— _Prepárate para salir, preciosa. Un auto te espera abajo._

— ¿Qué pasó, Skipper? — Preguntó mientras se colocaba una chaqueta. Después se acomodó las zapatillas.

— _Temo que definitivamente nos están invadiendo terreno peligroso, Marlene._ — Tras una pausa, él prosiguió. — _Es Blowhole_.

— ¿Creí que se habían encargado de él…?

— _¡Así fue! ¡Maldición, así fue, pero…!... ¿Marlene?_

La nombrada no contestó. Había abierto la puerta, pero quedó helada al encontrarse con un sujeto parado en la entrada de su hogar. Parecía ser un poco mayor a su propia edad. Le era familiar.

Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscurísimos, casi negros. Vestía un terno negro, pero con una corbata muy estrafalaria. Tenía rayas naranjas, rojas y violetas.

—…

— _¿Marlene…?... ¡¿Marlene?!_

El hombre le sonrió con amabilidad a la castaña y le extendió la mano, dándole a entender que le diera el teléfono. Marlene obedeció mientras endurecía la mirada y apretaba los puños.

— Cuánto tiempo sin charlar, ¿no te parece, Skipper? — Habló casualmente al acercar el aparato a su oído mientras que con su otra mano apuntaba con un revolver a la joven.

— _¡¿HANS?! ¡¿Qué crees que…?!_

— Vamos, amigo… No te pongas así…— Paseó la punta del arma en el cuerpo de Marlene, quien se tensó. — Veo que sigues estando con tu querida amiga. Se ha vuelto más preciosa que la última vez que la vi. ¿Te imaginas cómo le iría cuando forme parte de nuestros negocios ahora?

— _¡COMO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE ALGO, HANS…! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!_

— Relaja las plumas, pingüino. — Se rio con humor. — Podrás comprarla cuando encuentres el agujero en el que estará metida…-¡AGH!

Marlene había aprovechado la distracción de Hans al ver que había apartado un poco la pistola. Avanzó y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El hombre retrocedió y se arrodilló, adolorido mientras soltaba el teléfono. La castaña cogió el objeto y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. El ascensor no la salvaría.

— _¿Marlene?_

— Estoy bajando las escaleras. — Habló fuerte. Tenía su teléfono en su mano, pero había oído perfectamente la voz de Skipper. — Hay un auto esperándome abajo, ¿no?

— _Sí._

— Bien…-¡Ah! — Algo duro golpeó su tobillo, provocando que se tambaleara y cayera de las escaleras.

Marlene soltó un gruñido de dolor al sentir una espantosa punzada en su nuca. Se había golpeado en la cabeza. Ignoró los llamados del agente al otro lado de la línea. Sus ojos miraron a Hans quien bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras.

— Veo que Skipper te ha enseñado algo.

La castaña se incorporó y se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Su cabello estaba húmedo. Miró su mano.

Estaba sangrando.

— ¿No crees que sería más fácil venir conmigo? Así no te haré daño.

Marlene frunció el ceño y se levantó.

— ¿Dónde están Gia y Gloria? — Bajo la sonrisa perversa de Hans, Marlene se enfureció. — ¡CONTESTA! ¡¿Dónde están mis amigas?!

— No te preocupes, ya les harás compañía.

La castaña retrocedió torpemente y abrió la puerta de la salida de emergencias. Salió y notó que estaba en el estacionamiento. Vio de reojo la máquina de sodas, pues sabía que detrás de esta se encontraba el cuartel secreto de sus amigos. No podía dejar que Hans se acercara allí. El aludido salió del cuarto y siguió caminando hacia ella.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar bajo su mano. No supo en que momento la llamada se había cortado, pero debía hacer algo, y pronto.

— ¡Ah! — Gimió cuando Hans se acercó hábilmente hacia ella y tiró de su cabello de su nuca.

Marlene cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sector sangraba, y el hecho de que Hans jalara de la zona herida le causaba más dolor. Se retorció, forcejeando para aligerar el agarre, pero el hombre solo se rio de su fallido intento.

— Vamos, Marlene. Mientras menos pelees, seré más amable.

El teléfono cayó al suelo, aún vibrando por las constantes llamadas.

¡Maldición, esto no podía acabar así! ¡No podía hacerle esto a Skipper! Ella tenía que ser fuerte, por él, por Kowalski, Private y Rico. ¡Por sus todas las que desaparecieron! ¡Por todos!

— ¡Suelta…-!

Un gran golpe en la cabeza de Hans provocó que ambos quedaran estáticos. Hans puso los ojos en blanco y cayó desmayado encima de la castaña.

Marlene alzó la vista y sus ojos avellana se posaron en unos verdes.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

.

* * *

Skipper caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de sus compañeros. Marlene no contestaba su teléfono.

— Lo mataré. — Musitó. Miró a todos. — ¡¿Qué demonios estamos esperando?!

— Los refuerzos de _North Wind_ ya vienen. — Anunció Eva con una seria expresión. — Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. Ahora es seguro que vayan.

Los cuatro no necesitaron más explicación. Rico saltó hacia el asiento del conductor de su adorado deportivo negro. Skipper se sentó a su lado, mientras que Private y Kowalski se sentaban atrás, colocándose rápidamente los cinturones. El líder ni se molestó en colocárselo.

Rico era quien manejaba con más velocidad, así llegarían antes.

Skipper conectó su teléfono al sistema que tenía el automóvil. Presionó unos cuantos botones en la pantalla que se situaba en la parte superior. Marcó el número de Marlene nuevamente y esperó.

Los pitidos sonaron en todo el auto, así todos calmarían un poco sus alocados latidos, sin embargo les era casi imposible.

.

* * *

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Marlene al caminar al lado del joven. Era un poco más alto que ella. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

— Soy Antonio, nuevo en la agencia. Skipper me pidió que la recogiera, señorita.

La castaña asintió. Miró de reojo el cuerpo inconsciente de Hans en el suelo.

— No se preocupe. — Ella volvió a mirarle. Antonio le sonreía cálidamente. — La policía ya viene. Pero debo llevarla al punto de encuentro.

— Ah, es cierto. Skipper y los otros estaban en el zoológico.

— Pues allí iremos. — Alcanzaron un taxi.

Marlene sonrió, Skipper siempre enviaba autos sutiles para no llamar la atención.

Bien pensado.

Antonio le abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás. Marlene le regaló una última sonrisa antes de ingresar al vehículo. Se acomodó y se revolvió el cabello todo enmarañado. Aún sangraba, por lo que comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. El castaño se sentó ante el volante y ajustó el espejo para mirarla.

— ¿Todo bien, señorita?

— Sí, claro.

El joven la miró unos cuantos segundos, para finalmente echar a andar el auto. Marlene llevó sus manos a los bolsillos, sintiendo su celular vibrando. Sacó el aparato y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

Estaba segura que Skipper la agarraría a griteríos por teléfono, no estaba dispuesta a oírle, así que decidió simplemente escribirle.

.

* * *

 _"Estoy bien. Ya vinieron por mí."_

 _-Marlene-_

Private soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio al leer la pantalla. Kowalski se relajó. Rico aún tenía su vista al frente, pero no desaceleró. Skipper, por otro lado, hizo una mueca.

— ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros de que lo está?

— Skipper… Nos acaba de enviar un mensa…-

— Pudo escribirlo cualquiera. — Gruñó para marcar nuevamente el número.

— De hecho, Private…— Comenzó Kowalski, preocupado nuevamente. — Detesto admitir esto, pero es probable que la paranoia de Skipper tenga razón esta vez.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada asesina a su compañero.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con paranoia? ¡Es instinto!

— ¿A qué te refieres, Kowalski? — Preguntó rápidamente el menor para evitar una pelea.

— Cualquiera puede escribir un mensaje. No podemos asegurar que Marlene esté bien con eso. Hay un ochenta por ciento de que aún esté en peligro.

Skipper presionó nuevamente la pantalla para llamar a la castaña.

Las palabras de Kowalski lo estaban desesperando.

.

* * *

Marlene rodó de ojos. Ya era la octava vez que Skipper llamaba.

—… ¿Antonio?

— ¿Sí, señorita? — La castaña se estremeció al ver los profundos ojos verdes de él posados en ella a través del espejo.

—… Umm… ¿Te molesta que atienda una llamada?

— Por supuesto que no, adelante. — Le sonrió.

Marlene le devolvió el gesto, para después contestar.

— ¿Ho…-?

— _¡TRUCHAS Y SALMONES, MARLENE! ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestabas?!_

La castaña apartó un poco el teléfono de su oído, adolorida por el grito.

— Por esa misma razón no quise, Skipper. — Le gruñó.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Antonio giró a la dirección contraria del destino que ella deseaba ir. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron para escuchar atentamente la conversación de la castaña.

— _¿Qué significa eso?_ — Le devolvió el gruñido.

— Skipper…— Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse. — Sabía que me gritarías. Por eso no quise contestarte.

— _Tiene razón, Skipper_ …— Escuchó la voz de Private, para luego ser cortada por una sonora cachetada.

— ¿Tenías que golpearlo?

— _No estaba autorizado para hablar_.

— Escucha…-

— _Marlene, ¿estás bien?_ — Decidió intervenir Kowalski. No estaba para peleas de esos dos.

— ¿Eh?

— _¡Mahlene!_ — Llamó animado Rico.

La joven no pudo evitar curvar sus labios.

Debió haberlos preocupado mucho…

— Estoy bien, chicos…— Se llevó una mano a la nuca. Hizo una mueca. — Creo que ya dejé de sangrar…-

— _¿Sangrar?_ — Le cortó Skipper con la voz dura.

—… Umm… Hans hizo que me cayera de las escaleras, pero ya pasó. Estoy bien.

— _¿Dónde te lastimaste?_

— En la cabeza.

— _¿Te duele?_

—…— Suspiró. No sacaría nada con mentirles. — Sí.

— _Kowalksi._

— _Sugiero que la llevemos al hospital. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Marlene?_

—…— Se relajó un poco. Al menos Kowalksi siempre acudía a consultarle primero. —… Está bien. — Musitó, rendida. — Me duele mucho, así que… Está bien.

— _Nos reuniremos en el Hospital Lower Manhattan_.

— De acuerdo, le diré a…— Calló al leer la calle que habían pasado.

 ** _*Sunset Park*_**

—… Ummm…— Bajó un poco el teléfono y frunció el ceño. — ¿Antonio?

— ¿Sí, señorita?

—… Uh… Acabamos de pasar… Sunset Park…— Musitó.

— Así es.

—…

— _¿Antonio?_

Marlene ignoró la voz de Skipper, estaba muy ocupada viendo los fríos ojos de Antonio, quien la miraba de vuelta. No supo en qué momento el auto se detuvo.

.

* * *

—… ¿Antonio? ¿Quién demonios es…? — Miró a Kowalski, quien estaba tan preocupado como él al oír la voz de Marlene.

El más alto comenzó a teclear en su laptop rápidamente para buscar información.

Palideció.

— Creí que le habías pedido a Alex que fuera por Marlene, Skipper…— Susurró Private, pero Skipper no le miró.

Su mirada se llenó de horror y miró con pánico a Kowalski, quien le devolvió la mirada.

— ¡DA LA VUELTA, RICO! ¡A SUNSET PARK!

.

* * *

La castaña abrió rápidamente la puerta, pero dos hombres la agarraron de los brazos. Forcejeó con violencia. No supo quién, pero uno de ellos torció su muñeca para que su celular cayera al suelo.

— _¡MARLENE!_

— ¡SUÉLTENME! — Pataleó desesperadamente.

Se soltó de un brazo, para después propinarle un codazo al otro sujeto.

Quiso correr, pero no pudo.

Quedó inmóvil al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Pareció perder el aliento.

—… Dios mío…— Jadeó.

— _¡MARLENE!_

La castaña se giró, para ver a Antonio recoger tranquilamente su teléfono, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos desde la otra línea. Prendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios.

—… Tú me engañaste. — Le acusó con la voz temblorosa.

— _¡MARLENE!_

— ¿Qué es este lugar…?— Musitó, comenzando a temblar. El lugar le resultaba repulsivo. — ¿Adónde me trajiste?

— Será mejor que actúes por las buenas, Marlene…— Susurró para tomar una mecha de sus cabellos y olisquearla con una lasciva sonrisa.

Marlene retrocedió y optó por darle un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, aunque grande fue su sorpresa cuando el joven detuvo su rodilla. Con su otra mano cogió su muñeca, hizo que su cuerpo girara bruscamente. Antonio la lanzó al suelo.

— ¡Agh!

— _¡ACELERA, RICO!_

Presionó con fuerza la rodilla contra la espalda, sin soltar su mano de su muñeca.

— Me pregunto a qué precio te pondrá el jefe.

— Uno alto, eso te lo aseguro.

Marlene alzó un poco la cabeza y miró con horror a Hans, quien no parecía ni un poco aturdido.

— ¿Te gustó nuestra actuación? ¿Fuimos convincentes?

—…

— ¿Por qué es tan alto el precio de esta muñeca, Hans?

— ¿No lo sabes? — Presionó la punta del pie contra la mejilla de Marlene, quien le gruñó con desprecio. — Esta niña es _virgen_.

La castaña palideció.

No.

— _¡NO!_ — La voz de Skipper a través del teléfono confirmó sus sospechas.

— ¡Déjenme! — Se removió, su voz quebrándose en el proceso.

Estaba aterrada.

Antonio rodó de ojos, ya hastiado por el comportamiento de la joven. Se sacó el cigarro de la boca y lo presionó con fuerza en el brazo de la castaña.

El efecto fue inmediato.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! — Chilló de dolor al sentir el potente ardor.

— He dicho que te comportaras o comenzaríamos mal…

Hans le quitó el teléfono a Antonio.

— Gracias por el regalo, Skip. Te aseguro que la trataremos _muy bien_. — Se rio.

— _¡DÉJALA IR, HANS!_

— ¡SKIPPER! — Suplicó la castaña al comenzar a llorar.

— Me encantaría seguir conversando y recordar viejos tiempos, pero tenemos un negocio que dirigir.

— _¡NO! ¡NO, MARLENE!_

El pelinegro cortó la llamada y se giró para ver cómo Antonio cargaba a una ahora inconsciente Marlene en sus brazos.

Hans no pudo evitar sonreír.

Honestamente, lo que le habían hecho a la castaña, no era nada comparado con lo que le harían después.

.

 _EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CONTENDRÁ ESCENAS DE ALTO CONTENIDO. Ustedes me dicen si le subo el rating o no._


	6. Infierno sobre los corredores

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _ADVERTENCIA 2: Abuso, violación. Si no te gusta, no leas._

.

* * *

Capítulo 5: _Infierno sobre los corredores._

.

Skipper salió de la habitación de Private.

Kowalski y Rico alzaron la vista y se levantaron rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo está?

El líder le dirigió una iracunda mirada ante la obvia respuesta. El más alto tragó saliva. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos azules de su compañero se veían aterradores.

— Le di un calmante, se durmió hace poco.

Sin más que decir, Skipper cogió su abrigo y salió del departamento.

Ambos agentes restantes intercambiaron miradas. Rico volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá con una angustiada expresión. Se revolvió los cabellos con fuerza mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas en silencio. Kowalski suspiró mientras se sentaba en frente de su amigo y posaba una mano en su hombro.

Hacía exactamente dieciséis horas con trece minutos que Marlene había desaparecido. Cuando llegaron a Sunset Park, no hubo ningún rastro del misterioso sujeto llamado Antonio, quien era nuevo en el trabajo de Blowhole, según Kowalski había leído. Habían vuelto al edifico para buscar rastros. Encontraron a Alex muy malherido por el sujeto de ojos verdes. Pero viviría. Inspeccionaron todo el edificio para dar con alguna pista.

Pero no hubo nada.

Cuando ya estaban al borde de la desesperación, Private había roto en llanto, despedazado por la pérdida de su amiga. La angustia fue tan grande que no dejó de llorar, aun cuando Skipper le insistió que fuese a dormir… así que no tuvo más opción que meterle una pastilla para dormir en el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido. Apartando al menor, ninguno había dormido en toda la noche.

Rico se limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. No quiso preocupar más a Skipper con Private, así que se contuvo durante horas. La pérdida de Marlene le había llegado en lo más hondo de su pecho, su pobre hermanita en las manos de Blowhole, haciéndole quizás qué cosas.

Kowalski cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía perder la cabeza ahora, debía calmarse, debía respirar hondo y tener la mente despejada, aunque los gritos de la castaña hacían eco en su mente. Sus súplicas, su llanto, los gritos desesperados de Skipper, al respiración acelerada de Private y el rugido del motor ante la insistencia de Rico por llegar a tiempo a algo que fue completamente inevitable.

El más alto dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta dónde había desaparecido su líder.

.

* * *

Skipper caminó alrededor de la cama de Marlene con lentitud. Toda la recamara estaba prendada con su aroma. Una almohada estaba fuera de lugar. Marlene siempre tuvo la costumbre de abrazar las almohadas cuando esperaba algo o a alguien. Desvió su mirada al ver una blusa en el suelo. La recogió.

Color crema, suave tela, ceda.

Cerró los ojos cuando atrajo la prenda contra su rostro e inhaló profundamente el dulce aroma tan sinigual que poseía su amiga.

Dejó caer la blusa contra la cama y salió de la habitación.

La entrada del departamento la habían encontrado abierta cuando habían llegado.

Salió del hogar de su amiga y cerró lentamente la puerta para dirigirse a la que dirigía las escaleras de emergencia.

Ingresó y comenzó a bajar, mirando detalladamente cada escalón. Detuvo sus pasos cuando iba a bajar hacia el estacionamiento. Escaleras abajo, habían manchas de sangre.

Imaginó a la misma Marlene rodando por las escaleras, incorporarse y ver con temor, pero a la vez con altivez a Hans para enfrentársele.

Sus fieros ojos, que parecían dos llamas de admirable determinación.

Apretó los puños al recordar su grito desesperado.

Decía _su_ nombre.

Suplicaba por él, para que le ayudara, que la salvara.

Se apoyó contra la pared al sentir su cuerpo pesado.

Alzó la vista para fijar sus tormentosos ojos azules hacia la nada.

Iba a encontrar a Marlene.

.

* * *

— ¿Marlene?

Estaba increíblemente mareada. Su cabeza daba vueltas al igual que su estómago. Iba a vomitar, de seguro. Se removió.

— Marlene.

Conocía esa voz. Una voz que le aconsejaba, que extrañaba mucho.

— Marlene.

Sintió una mano ajena en su cabello. Dio un respingo, habían tocado sutilmente la herida de su cabeza. Esa era otra voz, una suave, pero que cuando quería, era increíblemente potente.

Jadeó.

¿Dónde rayos se encontraba?

— Marlene, despierta, por favor.

¿Eh?

Se atoró con su propia saliva y tosió sonoramente al incorporarse.

— ¡Woah, Marlene! ¡Tranquila, somos nosotras!

La castaña carraspeó sonoramente para calmar el ardor de su garganta. Abrió con pesar sus ojos avellana y contempló a las personas que tenía en cada lado.

La de su izquierda, había una mujer joven de cabellos castaños pálidos que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros, junto con unos preocupados ojos café.

Giró su cabeza a la derecha.

La otra chica tenía casi su edad. Sus cabellos largos y dorados caían como cascadas por sus hombros y brazos. El tono de sus ojos era muy similar a los suyos propios.

—… ¿Gloria? ¿…Gia? — Susurró.

Ambas asintieron con los ojos llorosos. Marlene reaccionó y se lanzó a abrazar a ambas, soltando todo el aire contenido.

¡Eran ellas! ¡Realmente eran ellas!

Ambas le correspondieron el gesto al instante.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Están bien! — Exclamó para separarse y verlas con alivio, aunque su expresión se congeló al ver las iracundas expresiones las chicas.

Entonces lo recordó.

Secuestros.

Prostitución.

Hans.

Blowhole.

Antonio.

.

 _Private._

" _¡Marlene!"_

 _Kowalski._

" _¡MARLENE!"_

 _Rico._

" _¡MAHWLENE!"_

 _Skipper._

" _¡NO! ¡MARLENE!"_

—… No…

Miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación llena de camarotes. Habían unas cuantas jóvenes sentadas en sus respectivas camas, o recostadas en ella. No la miraban, parecían sumergidas en su propio mundo.

Un mundo _oscuro_ y _miserable_.

Volvió a mirar a sus amigas.

—…— Negó con la cabeza. — No puede ser…— Susurró. — Ustedes… Ustedes…

Gloria apartó sus ojos de ella, mientras que Gia tragaba duramente saliva y asentía suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasó, ya despertó?

El trío pegó un respingo al oír esa voz femenina. Se incorporó rápidamente para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Un hombre con un ojo robótico la miraba con una sádica sonrisa. A su lado, había una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

—… Tú…

Gia entrecerró los ojos y miró con desprecio a la mujer.

Marlene no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así? Creía que era una buena persona, de verdad lo creyó…

Pero ahora que lo recordaba, Skipper se lo había dicho.

Supuso que era normal que hubiese alianza entre hermanos.

Blowhole le sonreía burlonamente a la muchacha, mientras que Doris, su hermana, miraba directamente a Marlene a los ojos.

— Me arreglan rápido y me la llevan a mi cuarto. — Ordenó Blowhole.

— ¡No te atrevas, hijo de puta! — Escupió con veneno Gloria al colocarse delante de Marlene.

Las demás jóvenes presentes miraban con horror al trío de mujeres que se le enfrentaban al hombre demente.

Blowhole alzó la única ceja que tenía en señal de burla.

— Le pondrás un dedo encima… Cuando pases encima de nosotras. — Le gruñó Gia.

Marlene seguía mirando detenidamente a Doris, quien se negaba a devolverle la mirada. La mayor se veía perturbada de verla ahí, también angustiada.

—… Doris, ¿por qué…?

— ¿No es obvio, nutria ignorante? — Bufó el hermano de la de cabellos negros. — Es mi hermanita. Esto es negocio entre hermanos, somos familia. — Se rio con ganas al chasquear los dedos.

Ante ese ruido, los hombres de Blowhole agarraron a Gloria y a Gia de los brazos.

— ¡NO!

— Vamos, ¿qué esperan? — Miró a modo de advertencia a las demás jóvenes que presenciaban la escena.

Las demás eran completas desconocidas para Marlene. Cuatro se acercaron a ella con expresiones iracundas.

—… P-Por favor síguenos, ¿sí? No queremos meternos en problemas…

Marlene no fue capaz de contradecirle eso a la mujer. Se le veía tan asustada, tan herida… Ellas no merecían esto.

— ¡No! ¡Marlene, no! — Forcejeó con violencia la de cabellos dorados.

Marlene iba a decir algo, pero calló al escuchar una sonora cachetada, y peor al ver como el hombre abofeteaba con fuerza el rostro de Gia.

— ¡HEY! — Encaró a Blowhole, empujándolo. El aludido trastabilló un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido por la imprudencia de la castaña. Los ojos ámbares de Marlene estaban incendiados de ira. — ¡IRÉ CON ELLAS! ¡PERO NO LES PONGAS NI UN DEDO ENCIMA!

El ex científico frunció el ceño y la agarró rudamente del mentón.

— Ten cuidado con tus modales, nutria. Podrías pagarlo caro.

Marlene le devolvió la rencorosa mirada y se zafó de su agarre cuando una de las jóvenes la agarró suavemente del brazo para guiarla.

Gia apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Sabía que Marlene era virgen, ella se lo había confesado.

Estaba segura que Blowhole también lo sabía.

Miró de reojo al sujeto, quien tarareaba una canción, como le resultara maravillosa la situación.

— " _Maldito bastardo…"_

.

* * *

Marlene estaba arrodillada en el suelo, temblando con violencia. Se encontraba desnuda y completamente empapada. Gruñó al sentir otro potente chorro de agua helada contra su sensible piel.

— Lo sentimos, pero… Así tenemos que asearnos…— Musitó una que le lavaba el cabello.

La castaña solo castañeteó los dientes, omitiendo el hecho de que podría sufrir de hipotermia con un simple baño de estos.

— ¿C-Có-m-mo t-te lla-llam-mas…?— Preguntó amablemente Marlene.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos. Tenía el cabello rojizo y ojos castaños.

— Soy Mary. — Susurró al enjuagarle el cabello con el agua que les tiraba una castaña de ojos verdes. — Ella es Nazli.

—…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el líquido recorrer su cuerpo. Se estremeció cuando Maru frotó sus manos contra sus brazos y espalda con el shampoo.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó. — En un principio, todas actuamos como tú, pero después…— Suspiró para contener el llanto. —… Es mejor estar callada y ser una zorra.

—… V-Ve-Ven-dr-drán por n-n-no-ss-tr-tras…— Tartamudeó por el frío.

— No te ilusiones…— Negó con la cabeza. — No podremos salir de aquí.

—… C-Co-Conf-fía…— Susurró para sonreír un poco.

Mary la observó unos segundos, para finalmente apartarse de ella y entregarle una toalla. Marlene al notar que el martirio había terminado, cogió la tela y se envolvió con ella rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… Marlene…— susurró al comenzar a secarse con frenesí.

—… ¿Eres virgen? — Fue directo al grano.

La castaña la miró rápidamente. Iba a decirle algo estúpido, pero por la seria mirada de la pelirroja, entendió que debía ser honesta.

—… Sí.

Nazli, quien estuvo callada todo este tiempo, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de su rostro.

—… Lo lamento. — Se disculpó Mary.

La de ojos verdes de acercó u le entregó lencería a Marlene.

—… ¿Y mi otra ropa?

— La usarás cuando no estés de servicio. — Murmuró la pelirroja.

La castaña palideció.

¿De servicio?

Miró las prendas con cuidado. Eran blancas con bordados del mismo tono, pero eran más notorios por la forma. Las copas del brassier eran cubiertas por una sedosa tela semitransparente que debía abrazar el torso de la castaña.

Marlene tragó saliva.

— Skipper. — Escapó ese nombre inconscientemente de sus labios.

.

* * *

— Detecto señales que desean dar con nosotros, señor.

Skipper alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué tan de la nada…?

— ¡¿Qué diantres…-?!— Soltó Kowalski antes de que la pantalla más grande del cuarto secreto se prendiera automáticamente.

En ella, se vio a un muy sonriente Hans.

— _¡Buenas, pingüinos!_ — Hizo un gesto de paz con la mano. Vio que también se encontraban los miembros del otro equipo. — _Hola también a ustedes, North Wind._

Classified, un joven de cabello gris y ojos azules, endureció su expresión, Eva posaba una mano en el hombro de su novio, quien estaba tenso. Los demás de _North Wind_ , Corporal y Short Fuse, eran dos rubios albinos de ojos castaños, solo que el primer mencionado era mucho más alto que sus demás compañero, casi rozando los dos metros de altura, mientras que el otro era un poco más pequeño que Private. Los dos mantuvieron silencio, tratando de no soltar ni siquiera un aliento en falso.

— ¿Dónde está Marlene?

— _Qué directo. No has cambiado ni un poco._ — Hans hizo una mueca cuando los orbes zafiros de Skipper brillaron en señal de advertencia. — _Está bien, está bien, tranquilo…_ — Alzó ambas manos en rendición sin borrar la curva de sus labios. — _Está con nosotros, Skip. Sana y sal…-_

— No hay pruebas de que la tengan. — Intervino Kowalski con acidez al golpear la mesa al colocarse pie.

— _No puedo mostrárselas, está siendo preparada para Blowhole_. — Se rio.

Skipper alzó las cejas.

— ¿Preparada para qué?

— _¡Oh~! ¡Te encantará!_ — Se carcajeó con crueldad. — _Verás, nosotros medimos el grado de belleza, no el de inocencia, desgraciadamente._ — Contuvo otra carcajada. — _Así que para no discriminar a nadie, las vírgenes se las entregamos a Blowhole._ — Hizo una vago gesto con la mano. — _Ya debes saber el resto…_

Eva se estremeció. Era la única mujer del grupo, así que entendió mejor que nadie lo que le iba a ocurrir a Marlene.

—… Eres un enfermo. — Musitó con tranquilidad, aunque fue notorio el temblor de su voz.

— _¡Es dinero fácil! Y están permitido estos prostíbulos…-_

— ¡NO ESTÁN PERMITIDOS CUANDO ES SECUESTRO! — Le cortó con furia Skipper. — Haremos la estupidez que quieras, pero devuélvenos a Marlene, a Gia, a Gloria y a todas las mujeres que secuestraron. ¡Quieren vengarse de nosotros! ¡NO de ellas!

— _Skipper, tanto tú como yo, sabemos la razón por la cual tenemos a estas mujeres y… A Marlene con nosotros._

El líder se tensó.

— _Tú no lo admitirás jamás, pero yo lo sé… Todos lo sabemos…_ — Se encogió de hombros. — _No nos harás cambiar de opinión. Son negocios que deben cumplirse. Cuando tengamos dinero suficiente… Consideraremos en devolvértela… Claro, si es que aún la quieres, con lo usada que estará…-_

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

— _No veo eso muy probable desde aquí…_

Los presentes notaron que en la pantalla Hans hacía una señal hacia alguien. Vieron una figura femenina ser empujada contra el hombre. La joven tenía los cabellos dorados.

Cuando Hans la giró para que descubrieran de quién se trataban, todos quedaron en shock. Skipper tragó saliva, tratando de mantenerse al margen.

Gia Jartousiere miró hacia otro lado con una perturbada expresión. Sus largos cabellos caían graciosamente por su piel. Tenía una suave sombra marrón en sus delineados ojos y brillo en sus labios. Vestía un babydoll negro con bordes dorados. Sin embargo, Skipper pudo notar ciertos cortes y moretones en sus brazos. Su rostro también se veía magullado, pero el maquillaje lo disimulaba muy bien.

— _Cuéntame, Skip. ¿Cómo reaccionó el león cuando atrapé a su feroz jaguar, mm?_ — Alzó las cejas con diversión al delinear la curva del busto de la chica con sus dedos.

Una ola de repugnancia se apreció en las facciones del rostro de Gia.

Private apartó la mirada, perturbado. No podía seguir viendo eso, pues el solo imaginar que le harían eso a Marlene, una burbujeante y ardiente sensación lastimaba su pecho.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! — Vociferó Kowalski.

— _¡Gracias! Pero bueno, cuéntenme… ¿Se encabronó mucho el león o no?_

Gia forcejeó contra el agarre de Hans, pero él solo presionó más fuerza en sus muñecas, provocando que ella gimiera de dolor. Los ojos avellana de ella miraron a cada integrante de los expectantes. Cuando conectó su mirada con la del líder, este último comprendió el mensaje.

 _Marlene._

— Hans… No dejaré rastros de ti si no te detienes…— Comentó con tétrica calma.

— _Ugh, esto ya me está aburriendo…_ — Hans chasqueó la lengua. — _Eres un témpano de hielo, Skippy… Lo admito…_ — Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. — _Pero veamos si soportas esto…_ _Activen el micrófono._

— Corta la transmisión, Kowalski. — Pidió Skipper al ver a Private más pálido que una hoja de papel.

— El sistema rechaza cortar la llamada, Skipper.

El de cabellos negros gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Qué quería que oyeran?

— _Créeme, Skip. Te mostraría lo que sucede, pero eso sería violar nuestros propios códigos. Solo toleramos escuchar._

Contemplaron como Hans se sentaba al encender un cigarro, sin soltar a Gia, quien ya había cerrado los ojos con fuerza para no echarse a llorar.

Otro ruido los distrajo. Era el micrófono que había prendido Hans.

— _¡No te acerques!_

El corazón de todos dio un vuelco.

Reconocieron esa voz al instante.

— Marlene…— Susurró Private con la voz aguda.

.

* * *

Por supuesto, Marlene no tenía ni idea que tenía oyentes, y aunque lo supiera, poco le importaría. Trataba de abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno mientras a sus espaldas Blowhole comenzaba a desvestirse sin prisa.

La castaña golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

— ¡SÁQUENME! ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡LO VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO! — Se quitó las odiosas sandalias con tacón y comenzó a golpear la entrada con ellos.

— La puerta solo abre por fuera, _preciosa._ A menos que yo lo diga, nadie abrirá. — Escuchó la ronca voz del hombre contra su oído. Lo miró de reojo y notó con horror que solo llevaba la ropa interior puesta.

Marlene se apartó rápidamente de él hasta chocar contra el otro lado de la habitación. Contempló el pequeño sector. Solo había una cama de dos plazas, un velador y un espejo. No se podría defender con nada.

Su respiración se volvió irregular.

—… ¿Así que Skipper no tuvo el valor de _desflorarte_?

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta! — Escupió con veneno.

Recordar a Skipper le dolía. Sabía que él al estaba buscando, sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, podía jurar que hasta sabía lo que harían con ella y se culparía de ello. Y lo que más la despedazaba de todo esto…

Es que sería inevitable.

Blowhole podría drogarla y violarla en la inconsciencia, o simplemente podría molerla a golpes hasta caer rendida y dejarse hacer.

Pero no alzaría la bandera blanca.

No, señor.

Marlene Otter no iba a rogar, tampoco lloriquear.

Trataba de convencerse de que no iba a ser tan terrible, pero solo imaginarlo… Y saber que sus amigas pasaron por lo mismo provocaba que su piel se erizara del pavor.

— Si quieres que esto sea más divertido, puedo actuar. ¿Cómo es que te dice? ¿ _Cara de muñeca_?

Unas enormes ganas de vomitar la sacudieron.

Quedó acorralada en la punta de la habitación, mientras que Blowhole la examinaba de arriba hacia abajo. Él sabía que los estaban escuchando, casi podía imaginar el rostro lleno de cólera de Skipper.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿Sabes? Las lencerías blancas las usamos solo en las vírgenes. Siéntete honrada. Se ve hermoso en ti.

— Me das asco.

— Me ofendes con tus palabras…— Ironizó al tomar una mecha de su alborotado cabello y jugó con él. — ¿Qué hago para que lloriquees y llames a tus amiguitos a que te rescaten?

— No los necesito para esto. — Dijo antes de darle un gran rodillazo en la entrepierna.

— ¡AGH!

Marlene pasó por su lado cuando se encorvó de dolor y corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta para volver a forcejear.

No supo si reprenderse por haber firmado su sentencia de _"Lo haremos a las malas"_ o por intentar algo que ya era inútil.

— ¡MALDITA ZORRA!

— ¡AHH! — Chilló de dolor al sentir como la jalaban del cabello por atrás. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La herida de ese sector aún estaba fresca. Le dolía. — ¡SUÉLTAME!

— ¡TÚ LO QUISISTE ASÍ! — Tiró de ella para lanzarla a la cama.

Marlene rebotó contra el suave colchón, trató de incorporarse, pero Blowhole se colocó encima de ella y la obligó a permanecer con las piernas abiertas.

— ¡NO! ¡SUELTA-AAAAAAHHH! — Se retorció cuando con fuerza agarró ambos brazos y echarlos por encima de su cabeza para que él se acercara y mordiera con fuerza su clavícula.

— ¿Te duele? — Se mofó.

Marlene lo miró con despreció y le escupió en la cara. Blowhole se carcajeó y cogió algo del velador. Movió el frágil cuerpo de la castaña hasta el borde de la cama. Pasó sus brazos por los barandales del borde y le colocó unas esposas.

Marlene palideció.

— ¡ERES UN…MMNN! — No pudo continuar cuando Blowhole tapó su boca.

— Ya, basta de insultos. ¿Por qué no mejor comienzas a gemir y llorar? Suplica, grita… Será más divertido. — Apartó su mano para comenzar a romper sin delicadeza alguna las prendas.

— " _¡Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios…! ¡Esto no puede ocurrir así! ¡Yo no quería que mi primera vez… Fuese así…!"_ — Pensó al sentir sus ojos nublarse de lágrimas al sentir las toscas manos del sujeto sobre sus senos. Le hacía daño.

— Eres hermosa, Marlene… No cabe duda que Skipper tiene buen gusto para las mujeres. — Se rio al ver su expresión de dolor. — Vamos, estamos en confianza. Di que tienes miedo y que no quieres esto.

— Vete al demonio…— Titubeó con la voz ahogada.

.

* * *

— Ellos no pueden oírnos, pero nosotros sí a ellos. — Comentó con diversión Hans al acariciar lascivamente las piernas de Gia, quien lloraba en silencio al oír lo que emitía el portavoz.

Hans contuvo una carcajada al ver la expresión de Skipper. Se le veía frío, pero sus ojos azules gritaban otra cosa. Podía jurar que si él pudiese, lo fusilaría. Jamás había visto una expresión tan acongojada por parte del líder del grupo. Vio a sus amigos en la pantalla. Private temblaba violentamente y sus lágrimas caían sin pena alguna. Rico no se molestó en asesinarlo con la mirada, estaba realmente furioso. Kowalski trataba de ocultar sus emociones al igual que su líder, pero le era casi imposible no formar una mueca de angustia en su rostro. Los de _North Wind_ también se veían inquietos. Eva tuvo que sentarse para calmar el temblor de sus piernas. Corporal y Short Fuse se veían tan perturbados como Private. Classified trataba de mantenerse pasivo como Skipper, mas sus puños cerrados y temblorosos lo delataban.

Sí, era una vista gloriosa.

.

* * *

A Skipper le importaba una mierda si todos oían los acelerados y desesperados latidos de su corazón. Lo que estaba haciendo Hans… Poner en evidencia el infierno que estaba viviendo Marlene en ese instante era _inhumano_. Vio con gran dolor a Gia, comprendía su impotencia de no poder hacer nada. ¡Joder, ellos no sabían dónde estaban! Kowalski no lograba dar con el sector donde provenía la comunicación.

Escuchó un sollozo de Private, trató de ignorarlo, de verdad que sí, pero no fue capaz. Lo miró de reojo, y lo vio sentado con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos, tratando de convencerse que lo que ocurría era una pesadilla.

Posó una mano en su hombro, tratando de transmitirle apoyo.

No sabía si trataba de calmarlo a Private, o a él mismo antes de salir de allí y cometer una locura.

.

* * *

— ¡AAAAHHG…!— Aulló de dolor.

El cuerpo de Marlene temblaba, tanto de frío como de dolor. Se estremeció al sentir los dientes de Blowhole debajo de su pecho para succionar con fuerza la sensible piel. Se tragó un sollozo, pero no pudo evitar gemir de dolor al sentir los dedos del hombre entrar y salir de su interior con violencia.

Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Dolía, dolía tanto…

¿Cómo sería sí…?

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Tienes que quejarte o algo! Esto se está volviendo aburrido.

—…— Apretó los labios.

Blowhole la observó unos segundos, hasta que finalmente soltó un exasperado suspiro.

— Bien, vamos a la diversión directa. Me ha funcionado con todas, no serás la excepción.

La castaña jadeó cuando el ex científico abrió sus piernas con violencia mientras terminaba de quitarse la última prenda.

Apartó rápidamente sus ojos del miembro viril con una aterrada expresión.

— " _Por favor…"_

Sintió como las manos de él la cogían violentamente de las caderas.

— " _¡Por favor…!"_

Se removió, desesperada para apartar la punta de la erección contra su entrada.

— " _¡No!"_

Blowhole la sujetó, firme.

Estaba esposada, tenía las piernas y las caderas inmóviles.

— " _¡Por favor, no! ¡NO!"_

— Si me suplicas, no lo haré.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio el ojo oscuro del hombre, quien le sonreía con lujuria al ver su aterrada expresión.

—…— Sollozó.

—… Anda, dilo.

—… No quiero…— Musitó.

— ¿Qué? — Ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¡No quiero! — Su voz se quebró.

—… ¿Quieres que me detenga?

— ¡DETENTE!

Blowhole se rio. Marlene parecía fuera de sí, tan aterrada y frágil.

—… P-Por favor…— Suplicó. — N-No quiero… N-No…— Murmuró.

—…— Acarició su rostro, admirando la quebrada expresión de la castaña.

Se apartó un poco, para sonreír con malicia.

—… Eres tan _ingenua_.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar la última palabra con gran diversión, la penetró de una sola estocada.

No pudo escuchar su propia risa, el grito de Marlene lo había bloqueado.

.

* * *

— _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Kowalski tensó la mandíbula.

— _¡NOO! ¡AGH, AH! ¡NO, BAS-TAA!_

— Oh, Dios…— Murmuró Private en medio del llanto.

— _¡NOOO, SUÉLTAME YAA! ¡NO, ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELE, ME DUEELEEE! ¡DÉJAMEEEE!_

Todos ignoraron olímpicamente que Rico haya roto la taza de Skipper. Ni siquiera él se dio cuenta en que momento la había cogido para presionar fuerza en algo.

— _¡Por favor…!_ — Sollozó con la voz ahogada. — _¡Noo… Mee… Dueleee…!_ — Jadeó.

— _¿Tienes miedo? ¿No quieres llamar a tus amigos? Hazlo…_ — Una pausa, sin contar las respiraciones agitadas, se hizo. Después se escuchó como algo crujía.

— _¡AAAAHHH!_

— _¡TE ROMPERÉ EL BRAZO SI NO HACES LO QUE DIGO! ¡HAZLO! ¡LLÁMALOS! ¡_ _ **LLÁMALO**_ _!_ — Una enfermiza risa se escuchó. — _Estoy seguro que él puede oírte…_

Skipper sintió como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir.

— _Ss… Ski…pper…_

.

* * *

Marlene jadeaba y lloriqueaba, susurrando el nombre de su mejor amigo en un aire ausente. Blowhole empujaba con frenesí contra sus caderas, provocando un sonido realmente repugnante para los oídos de la castaña.

La joven siguió pensando en cómo terminó en esto.

Ella pensó en las palabras de Skipper.

Que no siempre lograrían estar con ella.

Tuvo razón.

Marlene pidió ayuda.

Dijo su nombre.

Pero él no la salvó.

.


	7. Amanecer muerta

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _ADVERTENCIA 2: Abuso, violación, tortura. Si no te gusta, no leas._

.

Capítulo 6: _Amanecer muerta._

.

— Private.

El aludido no se movió de su lugar. Se encontraba en su cama con su almohada cubriendo su cabeza. Aún podía oírlos, aún podía. Los desgarradores gritos de la castaña en su cabeza. No cesaban, no se detenían, así como el dolor de ella.

Sus manos temblaron.

— Private. Abre la puerta. — Tras una pausa, su líder prosiguió. — Es una orden, soldado.

El menor contuvo el aliento unos segundos. Sin pensárselo mucho, se levantó, dejó la almohada suavemente en el colchón para encaminarse a la entrada de su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Se sintió un poco culpable de contemplar las consternadas expresiones de Kowalski y Rico. Estaba seguro que Skipper también lo estaba, aunque él sabía disimularlo mejor.

— No puedes hacerte esto, Private. — Comenzó lentamente el más alto, con voz queda. — No es fácil para ninguno.

— No hay que separase ahora, Private. — Rico asintió al lado de Skipper. — Necesitamos unir nuestras mentes para así encontrar a Marlene.

—…— Miró débilmente el rostro de cada uno.

Después de haber oído el _regalo_ de Hans, Private se había escapado de la base, ya harto, asqueado y perturbado. Había vuelto al departamento para vomitar y después terminar en un desesperado llanto. No había salido desde entonces, hasta ahora.

Kowalski y Rico tenían los rojos hinchados y enrojecidos. El último mencionado tenía el cabello revuelto. Private bajó la mirada para ver los nudillos del joven vendados, no sabía si fue por haber roto la taza de Skipper, o tal vez haber destruido más cosas durante su ausencia.

Finalmente fijó sus ojos en su capitán.

A diferencia de los otros dos, Skipper se veía realmente calmado. Una máscara de hielo cubría sus facciones, mas sus ojos lo traicionaban. Sus orbes azules estaban oscuros, apagados, muertos, miserables.

—…— Se limpió el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. — Perdón, Skipper. Lo siento, chicos. — Forzó una sonrisa. — Es solo que…-

Calló al sentir la mano de Skipper en su cabeza. Miró tímidamente al líder, él no le sonrió, solo le dirigió una suave mirada, dándole a entender que no eran necesarias las excusas. Todo estaba más que claro.

—…— Miró nuevamente el suelo.

—…— Apartó su mano de las hebras azabaches del menor. — Bien, los demás váyanse a descansar. — Ordenó, mirando a los otros dos.

—… Umm… Permiso para denegar, señor. — Intervino Kowalski.

Aunque el más alto se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver la peligrosa mirada que el líder le dirigió.

—… ¿Y eso por qué… Si es que se puede saber? — Cuestionó en un tono amenazante.

—… Pues… Señor, no ha descansado desde que… hace dos días. — Decidió ser más sutil. — Por lo que, le sugiero que sea yo quien deba desvelarse esta noche. Necesita descansar, como usted dice, no podemos funcionar sin energías. Usted la necesita.

Skipper se quedó contemplando los ojos azules de Kowalksi sin decir nada con una fría expresión, hasta que terminó por suspirar.

— Bien. Supongo que investigarás los nuevos datos que _North Wind_ ha conseguido.

— Así es, señor. — Asintió. — Trataré de dar con los resultados lo más rápido posible.

— Que así sea. — Saludó. Los tres le imitaron. — Bien. Private, Rico. A descansar.

Kowalski vio como sus tres compañeros se dirigían a sus respectivas, aunque Private decidió irse con Skipper, quien pareció no importarle. A él tampoco le sorprendió, el menor siempre apreció a su líder como a una figura paterna.

.

.

.

Marlene estaba más quieta que una fotografía. Estaba echa un ovillo en su cama, abrazándose a sí misma. No decía nada, estaba sumida en su propio mundo. Detestaba admitirlo, pero sus jeans ahora estaban mojados, pues estuvo sangrando un buen rato después de… Lo ocurrido.

Enterró sus uñas en su piel.

Si tan solo… Ella pudiese borrar todo lo que le habían hecho…

— Marlene…

La castaña ignoró olímpicamente a Gloria y a Gia, quienes se miraron con angustiadas expresiones. La muerta expresión de su amiga les aterraba y dolía. Cierto, ellas habían pasado lo mismo, pero ellas no habían perdido su virginidad en aquel infierno, gracias al Cielo.

Marlene no tuvo la misma suerte.

—… Bueno, de lo que me enseñó Melman…— Comenzó a decir Gloria, recordando las charlas médicas que había intercambiado con su pareja. — Puedo decir que se ha traumatizado o padece de una fuerte depresión. — Gia se revolvió el cabello, angustiada. — Como fue su primera vez, y probablemente no será la última…— Comentó con amargura. — Pienso que comenzará a tener pesadillas en las noches.

— No me sorprendería. — Gia susurró débilmente. De todos modos, algunas también habían sufrido lo mismo que Marlene y gritaban medio de sueños.

Era incapaz de imaginarse a Marlene de esa manera. La castaña siempre fue una joven de carácter fuerte, independiente, dulce y tierno.

Era una chica increíble. Supo cuidarse por su cuenta, superó obstáculos difíciles siendo huérfana.

Se valió por lo que era y por lo que tenía.

Tal vez por eso Skipper se había enamorado de ella.

Ni Gia ni Gloria eran estúpidas. Notaban las lejanas miradas que se dirigían, las sonrisas cómplices, o hasta un simple roce.

Por eso les dolía más que sus propias heridas lo que estaba pasando Marlene.

Porque ella era un pilar muy importante en todos. Si ella caía, todos lo harían.

Incluyendo al líder.

— Prepárense. — Doris entró a la habitación de las muchachas.

Gloria la miró con desprecio. Gia se levantó y le apuntó con el dedo.

— Tienes el descaro de dar la cara después de lo que dejaste que le hicieran a tu _amiga_. — Escupió con su acento italiano. La pelinegra miró el suelo con una triste expresión.

—… No tengo opción. — Susurró.

— Porque eres una cobarde. — Le insultó la rubia. — Marlene te quiso, como a una hermana.

Los ojos azules de Doris se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó los puños.

—… No le entenderías.

— No. — Intervino Gloria. — Porque somos diferentes a ti. Estamos atrapadas, pero seguiremos apoyando a Marlene.

La joven mujer recobró su expresión, para enfriarla notoriamente.

— Vístanse, que ya tienen clientes. — Ordenó, más firme. — Marlene. — La llamó. La castaña parpadeó, la miró de reojo, para después volver a ovillarse en su cama. Doris tragó saliva. —… Marlene. — La llamó más fuerte, de manera amenazante.

La castaña pegó un brinco y se sentó abruptamente para mirar con una aterrada expresión a Doris.

" _Obedece cuando te hablan."_

" _¡Tienes que hacerlo!"_

" _Si no lo haces… ¡Volverán a hacerte daño!"_

" _No quieres más dolor, ¿verdad?"_

El cuerpo de Marlene temblaba violentamente. Sus orbes avellanas estaban bien abiertos, llenos de horror, temor a volver a sentir ese desgarrador sufrimiento.

—… Hoy no estarás de servicio, ya que eres nueva. — Prosiguió la pelinegra. — Debo enseñarte algunas cosas. Ven conmigo.

La castaña se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Le dolía moverse. Se acercó lentamente hacia Doris, con un brazo abrazando su pecho y con el otro sus caderas.

Doris tuvo apartar sus ojos de ella para no echarse a llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—… Esto es…

— Bueno, al menos reduciremos la zona donde debemos buscar. — Comentó Eva con una seria expresión. Kowalski asintió.

—…— Sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en cinco días. — Excelente. — Intercambió una suave mirada con su novia, quien posó una mano en su hombro.

— La encontraremos.

— Así es. — Se levantó con laptop en mano para salir del laboratorio, seguido de Eva. Siempre se encerraba allí para investigar. Al llegar al centro de la base secreto, se llevó una gran sorpresa que su grupo y _North Wind_ no estaban solos.

Alex, Marty, Julien, Maurice y el pequeño Mort estaban presentes.

—… Umm… ¿De qué me perdí?

Skipper se giró para ver con irritación a su compañero.

— Intrusos en nuestra base. — Gruñó.

— Skipper. — Alex se levantó con una seria expresión. — Estamos preocupados por Marlene.

— El estar preocupados no la traerán de vuelta. — Le respondió molesto.

— Skipper, no te enfades, solo queríamos…— Trató de frenarlos Marty.

— ¡Progresen algo, entonces! ¡No hemos sabido nada de ella en días!

— Se está haciendo todo lo posible, hippie. Ahora cierra el hocico. — Se giró para prestarle atención a Kowalski, pero antes de que él pudiese hablar, el castaño siguió hablando.

— ¡Quieres que me calle porque no quieres saber la verdad! ¡No pudiste proteger a Marlene!

Todos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa y horror. No esperaron que Alex fuese capaz de ser tan insensible ante ese comentario. Ni siquiera Julien hubiese dicho algo así.

— ¡Skipper! — Soltaron Marty y Private cuando el líder se giró abruptamente para aventar al castaño contra la pared, presionando violentamente su codo contra su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

— Señor…-— Iba a decir Kowalski.

— No necesitas recordarme eso, _hippie_. — Pronunció lentamente el capitán, ignorando a su soldado. Alex jadeó, buscando aire. Los ojos azules de Skipper se veían realmente mortales. — Toda falla de mis subordinados, es _mi_ falla. — Le sonrió con cinismo. — Y tú, también fallaste. — Borró la curva de sus labios. — Te pedí algo _simple_. Te pedí que recogieras a Marlene. Pero no. — Gruñó. — Fuiste tan patético y débil que ni siquiera soportaste un simple golpe. — Finalmente lo soltó. Alex miró el suelo con una acongojada expresión, respirando fuerte.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente en la base. Classified negó con la cabeza. Ni Alex ni Skipper tenían razón en aquella discusión. Pero debía admitir que el castaño había tocado un punto sensible en la persona del capitán, por eso había reaccionado de esa manera.

—… Skipper. — Le llamó Kowalski. — No vale la pena causar más dolor del necesario. — Le reprendió amablemente. El líder no dijo nada, solo le siguió mirando. El más alto carraspeó. — Como sea… Señor, Eva y yo hemos encontrado algo sumamente interesante.

—… ¿Y eso es…?

— Observe. — Se sentó para abrir su ordenador. Los demás se acercaron para ver. Era un mapa, centrado en _Sunset Park._ Habían varios puntos rojos rodeando la calle, formando una figura extraña. Kowalski la señaló. — Eva y yo nos topamos con estos casos. Cada punto rojo corresponde a una muchacha reportada como desaparecida. Indican el último lugar donde fueron vistas. — Explicó. — Es un espiral concéntrico. — Dio a entender cuando la figura comenzó a centrarse en un sector en medio de los otros. — Que nos lleva a este punto.

—… ¿Short Fuse? — Preguntó Classified.

— Corporal y yo estuvimos investigando y encontramos varios prostíbulos por la zona. — Informó, confirmando lo peor. Private cerró los ojos con fuerza. — Las sexoservidoras nos dejaron investigar el sector, pero no encontramos a ninguna de las chicas que se reportaron como desaparecidas… Incluyendo a la señorita Marlene. Tampoco conocen a Blowhole, ni por su nombre Francis, tampoco a Hans, o a ese tal Antonio.

Classified y Skkiper intercambiaron miradas.

—… ¿De qué se trata entonces? — Se preguntaron al unísono.

Era un prostíbulo, sí… Pero no era visible.

¿Dónde podrían estar?

.

.

.

Marlene contempló su figura en el espejo. Llevaba un babydoll violeta con diseños fucsias en la copa del corsé. Tenía un precioso collar de plata con gemas incrustadas del mismo color que sus ropas. Los aretes hacían juego.

Miró su rostro.

Tenía brillo en sus labios, sombra oscura en sus parpados levemente delineados y sus pestañas muy altivas y notorias gracias al rímel y el encrespador. Su cabello estaba pulcramente limpio, brillante, liso hasta terminar en suaves ondas en las puntas.

La voz de Doris hizo eco en su mente.

" _ **Marlene, de ahora en adelante, serás una geisha."**_

Desvió su mirada para ver a su cliente. Le tiraba unos cincuenta años. Tenía muchísimas canas.

Sus manos temblaron, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de empujarlo y salir corriendo.

" _ **Tienes que ser obediente… Complaciente… Servicial…"**_

Las manos arrugadas y ásperas del sujeto la agarraron firmemente de la cintura.

Aquí iba otra vez.

Contuvo el aliento cuando paseo sus toscas manos desde su cuello, bajando por sus senos, después se estómago y finalmente sus muslos.

— " _Skipper."_

El desconocido la abrazó con posesividad, frotándose lascivamente contra su cuerpo.

— " _¡Skipper!"_

" _ **Si haces lo que yo te digo, llegará un cliente que se va a fijar en ti. No se quedará complacido solo con unas sesiones… Por lo que terminará pagando todo lo que vales… Y podrás salir de aquí."**_

Dudaba de las palabras de Doris. No podía confiar en ella. No quería confiar en ella.

Además…

Le dio la espalda al sujeto cuando sintió sus dedos rozar su entrepierna. La última vez que alguien la había tocado allí, había sido íntimamente doloroso.

No pudo contra él, no debía hacerlo de todos modos.

Una mano subió, acariciando su muslo y bajó sus bragas. Marlene cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— " _Skipper…"_

" _ **Marlene, por favor… Esto es importante. Aquí, los que vienen a disfrutar son los clientes, NO tú."**_

Marlene se apoyó con ambas manos en el mueble alto al sentir que el hombre la penetró con tortuosa lentitud. Su interior ardió.

No.

No iba a llorar.

No iba a volver a caer de esa manera.

No iba a…

Jadeó sutilmente de dolor cuento el sujeto comenzó a embestirla con más violencia.

" _ **Los que vienen a sentir, son ellos."**_

Soltó un casi inaudible sollozo. Sentía que se partiría en dos, la estaban desgarrando.

" _ **Tu alma… Tu mente… Tu corazón. Esos guárdalos solo para ti."**_

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza.

.

.

. . .

Marlene había terminado de ducharse. Esta vez, quiso hacerlo sola. No quería que las demás jóvenes volviesen a ver su cuerpo. Se sentía cohibida con simples miradas, asqueada con solo verse al espejo, asustada con solo roces…

De alguna manera, por más masoquista que sonase, se sentía bien sentir el agua helada en su piel, le hacía daño, pero le reconfortaba que estuviese limpiando su piel manchada por esos hombres.

Se secó lentamente sus piernas, después su torso.

— Desde que te vi me gustaste, Marlene.

La castaña dio un jadeo del susto al oír una voz masculina en las duchas. Miró hacia todos lados. Todo estaba oscuro.

¿Quién…?

— Yo quería ser tu primera vez, es una lástima… Una señorita tan linda, tan tierna y dulce como tú se mereció a un hombre… Mejor. — Una ronca carcajada se escuchó cerca de ella.

Marlene se giró abruptamente para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que se la estaban comiendo con la mirada. La castaña retrocedió rápidamente para envolverse con la toalla, pero no pudo cuando Antonio tiró de ella, logrando que tirara la tela.

— ¡No! — Chilló, forcejeando.

— Vamos, no te hagas… Yo te gustaba días atrás…— Se rio cuando la lanzó al suelo.

Marlene trató de levantarse, pero una enorme punzada en su cabeza la detuvo. La herida aún seguía allí, mucho más sana que antes, pero seguía allí.

— ¡Mmmnn! — Trató de hablar, pero Antonio la amordazó. — ¡MNNNNNFFH! — Pataleó. Antonio se rio de sus ganas de escapar.

— ¡Por favor…!— Se carcajeo al comenzar a desvestirse. — No me digas que ese anciano te gusta más que yo.

Unas nauseas la sacudieron. ¿No podía ser suficiente con una sola vez?

Blowhole.

Ese desconocido.

Y ahora Antonio.

— ¡MMng…!— Gimió de dolor cuando el castaño rodeó sus muñecas con fuerza.

— Deja de pelear, nadie vendrá. ¿Para qué resistirse?

Le quitó la tela que bloqueaba su boca. Marlene tosió sonoramente. Su estómago estaba revuelto. Se incorporó un poco, pero se paralizó cuando el hombre la agarro del cabello por la nuca.

— Vamos a jugar, ¿te parece?

Marlene no entendió, hasta que Antonio tiró de su cabello. La joven ahogó un grito, pero al abrir la boca, el hombre aprovechó para meter su miembro viril en la cavidad de la castaña.

La reacción de la joven fue pésima.

Hizo una arcada, pero no pudo apartarse gracias al enganche de la mano de Antonio en sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos mientras tibias lágrimas escapaban de ellos. Siguió forcejeando para apartarse, no podía respirar. Escuchaba los gemidos llenos de gozo del hombre.

¡No podía hacer nada!

. . .

Si no podía apartarse…

Mordió con fuerza el trozo de carne que tenía en su boca.

— ¡AGH!

Marlene lo empujó y Antonio se arrodilló, adolorido. La castaña no aguantó más y vomitó.

El asco, la humillación y el terror se enredaban en su corazón, estrujándolo con fuerza. Sentía que iría a explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¡ERES UNA PERRA!

Antonio volvió a cogerla del cabello para propinarle un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro. Marlene pudo jurar que había visto estrellas por un milisegundo mientras sentía punzada horrible en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡ERES SOLO UNA PUTA! ¡ERES MENOS QUE UNA BASURA! — La azotó contra el suelo dos veces más.

La joven no podía reaccionar. Estaba demasiado aturdida y cansada para moverse.

— N-No…— Musitó cuando Antonio le abrió sin cuidado las piernas.

— ¡Ja! ¿No? — Se mofó. — Hubiera sido amable si no te hubieses puesto así… Pero no importa. A mí me gusta jugar sucio.

Acarició lujuriosamente los senos de la castaña, quien jadeó y trató de apartarlo, pero le fue inútil. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus manos temblaban, incapaces de reunir fuerza. Gimió de dolor cuando Antonio pellizcó con fuerza uno de sus pezones. Él se rio de sus inútiles intentos por escapar. Escuchar sus lloriqueos le resultaba realmente erótico.

Marlene arqueó su espalda cuando el castaño succionó su sensible piel. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos avellanas.

— ¡AHHH! — Exclamó cuando Antonio entró en ella con rapidez. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, adolorida. Antonio era más grande que los otros dos. — ¡NO-AH! — Gimió cuando él la agarró con fuerza de las caderas, haciéndole daño.

— Sigue así, Marlene…— Jadeó. — Me gusta.

— ¡Ugh! — Apretó los dientes, aguantando un sollozo.

Seguía doliendo, dolía…

Dolía… Tanto…

— " _Skipper… Skipper… Skipper, por favor…"_ — Se lamentó mentalmente. — De…— Se mordió el labio.

No iba a suplicarle.

La dignidad que le quedaba era casi nula.

Pero no iba a ceder.

Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Antonio cuando se había corrido en su interior. Marlene apretó los labios, tragándose un quejido cuando él salió de su interior.

— Estuviste estupenda, Marlene…— Comentó, agitado. La castaña no le contestó. — Nos volveremos a ver aquí en el mismo lugar todas las noches, ¿está bien?

Marlene no le contestó. No podía moverse, sentía su cabeza zumbar y sus extremidades temblar. Partes de su cuerpo ardían donde Antonio había tocado. Su interior se sentía adolorido y…-

Cogió la toalla para cubrirse y ocultar la sangre que había brotado sutilmente. Alzó la vista al ver que el castaño había terminado de ajustarse los pantalones y se retiraba con la camisa en su hombro.

— ¿Marlene?

La castaña soltó un grito, pero se relajó un poco cuando notó que era Gia.

— Te demoraste mucho, así que vine por ti. ¿Qué ocurre?

Los ojos de Marlene se llenaron de lágrimas. La rubia se arrodilló y notó la sangre en el suelo.

—… ¿Marlene, qué…-?— Se enfureció. — ¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió?! — Exigió saber al ver la comisura de su labio hinchada. — ¡¿Acaso alguien vino?!

La castaña no le contestó. Miró el suelo y se envolvió con más insistencia con la toalla.

.

.

.

Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas. De seguro lo habían drogado. Soltó un gruñido, ¿qué rayos…?

— Mira quién despertó…

Hans alzó la vista rápidamente al oír esa voz. ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Cómo…?

Estaba sentado en una silla, amarrado con fuerza. Sus tobillos apresados con las extremidades del asiento y sus brazos en sus espaldas, atados con gran fuerza. Apenas podía sentir sus dedos.

La luz lo descolocó un poco, pero después vio bien.

—… Mierda…— Se rio, aunque sabía que no debía estar riéndose.

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, una simple lámpara alumbraba a los cuatro miembros.

Private le dirigía una fría mirada, mantenía los puños apretados.

Kowalski lo miró con indiferencia, sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos.

Rico jugaba _inocentemente_ con un par de cuchillos en sus manos.

Pero honestamente, Hans no temía de ninguno de los tres.

Sino del joven que estaba parado ante él.

.

Skipper le sonrió con cinismo y malicia.

— Bienvenido, Hans. Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, ¿no, _compadre_?

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._


	8. El escape

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _ADVERTENCIA 2: Abuso, violación, tortura. Si no te gusta, no leas._

 _._

Capítulo 7: _El escape._

.

—… ¡AAGHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡GGHH..! ¡AAAAAAAHH!

Skipper jugaba con los cuchillos de Rico entre sus dedos, mirando detenidamente las expresiones de agonía de Hans, memoraba cada mueca, cada grito, todo. Decidió prender una vela y quitó la energía, provocando que la lámpara se apagara automáticamente.

Kowalksi estaba de brazos cruzados, contemplando como Rico seguía rebanándole la piel de su brazo izquierdo como si se tratase de mantequilla. Ya se había hecho un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, acompañados por los trozos de carne arrancados del hombre.

Private mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Él no iba a intervenir, dejaría que sus camaradas hicieran lo que quisiesen con ese hombre, pero eso tampoco significaba que lo que sucedía era realmente brutal.

Rico gruñó, frustrado de que siguiese sin hablar a pesar de que la punta del cuchillo haya alcanzado el hueso. Hasta le había roto el otro brazo y le había roto las piernas para que no huyera. Chasqueó la lengua, girándose para ver a Skipper. Él asintió.

— Muy bien, Hans. Basta de juegos.

El hombre respiraba agitado. Tosió un par de veces, sintiendo la garganta seca de tanto grito.

—… Je… ¿Eso fue un juego?

— Claro. — Le sonrió con fingida gentileza. — Así que… Comenzarás a hablar…— Borró la curva de sus labios. — ¿O no?

—…— Le sonrió con morbo. — Es una lástima que no hayas podido follarte a tu amiga.

— Rico.

El de la cicatriz asintió y sacó unas delgadas varillas de metal. Debían medir unos veinte centímetros. Se las entregó al líder. Skipper le agradeció con la mirada, para volver a ver al hombre atado.

—… ¿Dónde está Marlene? — Su voz sonó más gruesa y tétrica.

— En una habitación gozando con un anciano. — Se carcajeó.

Skipper entrecerró los ojos.

Private se cubrió los ojos.

Kowalski fue a buscar unos cables.

Rico sonrió.

El capitán, ya harto de la actitud del sujeto, enterró las varillas en cada pierna de Hans, más arriba de la rodilla. La reacción fue inmediata. El hombre se echó hacia atrás, soltando un aullido de dolor.

— ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!

— Kowalski.

— Sí, Skipper. — El más alto se acercó y conectó las vías eléctricas contra las varillas.

— ¡¿Qu-Qué haces…?!— Preguntó.

— Estoy siendo creativo. — Se paseó alrededor del prisionero. — Planeaba usar este método con Blowhole, sin embargo… Creo que tú te lo mereces más.

Hans iba a preguntar, pero Skipper lo agarró por el cabello de la nuca con rudeza y lo acercó a su rostro. Los ojos azules de Skipper un fuego frío. Quemaban ante su frialdad de verlo sufrir sin una pizca de tacto. Había una tormenta en esos orbes.

— ¿Dónde…? — Había conservado el cuchillo de Rico y lo enterró con suavidad en su estómago.

— ¡AAGHH!

— ¿Está…?— Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡UGH!

— ¿Marlene?

— ¡AAAGHH!

— Habla. — Exigió.

— Kgghh…— Escupió sangre. Skipper retiró el cuchillo y lo sacudió, apartando un poco la sangre. — ¿Por qué simplemente no me matas, Skipper?... — Se rio, cansado. — Tú mejor que nadie me conoce… yo jamás hablaré. Incluso si lo hiciera, no saldría vivo de aquí.

— Tienes razón. — Se inclinó para ver sus ojos oscuros. — Pero pudiste haberlo hecho mucho más fácil. Pudiste haberte ido con una bala en la cabeza. Pero no lo quisiste así.

Hans escupió a un lado, pero siguió sonriendo.

Kowalski tragó saliva, notando las manos de su líder temblar.

Debían lograr que Hans hablase, de lo contrario, Skipper terminaría matando a Hans.

.

.

.

— Si quieres estar con ella, paga por ella. — Doris miró asesinamente a Antonio, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros. — ¿Me oíste?

— Sí, cariñito. Te oí fuerte y claro…

El castaño se retiró con una sonrisa, aunque estaba un poco frustrado después de que Doris lo hubiese descubierto con Marlene en su quinto encuentro.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero no se cansaba de abusar de la pobre muchacha.

Marlene era todo lo que él pudo pedir en una mujer. Era hermosa, tenía una belleza natural, única. Se complementaba con las curvas de su cuerpo y el tono de su piel.

Era perfecta para él.

Conseguiría el dinero para pagar por ella.

Esa joven era su adicción. Su droga.

Prefería morir de esa excitante dosis que seguir anhelándola cuando la tenía tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez.

.

Marlene contempló con horror que habían agarrado a otra víctima. Eso no fue lo peor, sino que habían descubierto que esta era la chica más joven que habían agarrado. Debía tener unos quince años.

— Despiértenla, arréglenla y la llevan al cuarto de Francis. — Ordenó Doris para retirarse rápidamente de allí.

La castaña miró con rencor a la pelinegra. Después miró a la niña. Su cabello era rubio y su piel estaba bronceada. Estaba inconsciente. Llevaba un vestido veraniego de color verde.

—… Hey. Todas.

Marlene y todas las mujeres prestaron atención a Gloria y a Gia. Ambas se veían realmente serias.

— Hoy es lunes.

Mary alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y?

— Todos los primeros lunes del mes, Blowhole se va de aquí. — Aclaró Gia.

Marlene abrió más los ojos.

¿Cuánto…?

¿Durante cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en aquel infierno?

Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas, sorprendidas por haber dejado escapar ese mínimo detalle.

— De seguro van a mover el dinero. — Comentó Gloria, cruzada de brazos. — Y se lleva unos cuantos guardias. Regresan muy tarde en la noche.

— Lo que significa… que hay menos vigilancia. — Terminó Gia.

Gloria, Gia y Marlene intercambiaron miradas, estaba más que claro que querían escapar. La castaña lo lamentaba de verdad, pero no podía seguir esperando a Skipper. De seguro él ya creía que estaba muerta o vendida en el peor de los casos.

— Deja de hablar estupideces. — Mary negó con la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada mordaz al trío.

— No son estupideces. — Gia levantó el mentón, desafiante.

— ¿Ustedes qué quieren? — Se rio cruelmente la pelirroja. — ¿Que nos maten o qué?

— ¡Pero si ya estamos muertas, Mary! — Espetó Nazli.

Mary iba a decir algo, pero fue incapaz.

Era la puta verdad.

Apretó los puños.

— Las que no quieran escaparse, se quedan calladas. — Ordenó Gloria. — ¿Entendido?

.

.

.

— ¡GGGGHHHH!

— Más potencia, Kowalski.

— ¡Pero lo terminaremos matando, Skipper! — Exclamó horrorizado Private.

El menor se paralizó cuando su líder le dirigió una mirada de hielo. Kowalski obedeció sin decir nada. Lo sentía por Private, pero necesitaban respuestas.

Rico le había metido un pañuelo en la boca a Hans, un poco harto de sus gritos. Skipper contemplaba cómo Hans recibía fuertes descargas eléctricas gracias a las conexiones de las varillas y los cables.

— Detente.

El más alto obedeció, cortando la energía con el interruptor.

Skipper le quitó el pañuelo de la boca.

— No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Hans. — Dijo entre dientes. El hombre apenas lo miraba, respiraba jadeante, ya harto de tanta tortura. — Dime dónde está Marlene.

— Vete a la mierda.

— ¿Dónde está Marlene?

—…— Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los azules de él. Sonrió lascivamente. — ¿Sabes…?— Comenzó con la voz ronca. — Antes de que me trajeras aquí… Tenía planeado follarme a tu carita de muñeca.

— ¿Dónde está Marlene?

Hans se siguió riendo.

Skipper soltó todo el aire contenido.

Ya…

No…

Más…

De un ágil movimiento, empuñó con fuerza el cuchillo que tenía y lo enterró con fuerza en el abdomen del hombre, aunque este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que Skipper seguía moviendo el cuchillo en su interior, abriendo entre tejidos y órganos.

El líder apartó el cuchillo con brusquedad. Hizo una mueca cuando un poco del líquido carmín salpicó en su rostro. Dejó caer el arma blanca al suelo para agarrar violentamente del cuello de la camisa a Hans.

— ¡HANS!

— ¡Skipper…!— Kowalski quería detenerlo, su capitán estaba fuera de sí. Avanzó hacia él, pero Rico lo detuvo. —… ¿Qué haces?

—… Mahwlene.

Private cerró los ojos.

No podía juzgar a Skipper. Él estaba exigiendo respuestas, sin encontrar salida alguna. Noches sin dormir sacaban lo peor del líder. Porque aunque Kowalski le insistió que durmiera. El pelinegro era incapaz de cerrar los ojos. De eso fue testigo Private.

Marlene era más importante de lo que ella misma creía.

Sus primas lloraban todos los días al no saber nada de ella.

Alex y Marty estaban tan angustiados…

¡Joder, hasta Julien lo estaba!

Pero, ellos, especialmente, eran los preocupados.

Amaban a Marlene como parte de la familia.

Se habían atrevido a tocar un hilo sensible del comando.

No se los iban a perdonar.

Lo tenían claro.

— ¡ME TIENES HARTO CON TU ACTITUD DE MIERDA! — Lo sacudió con violencia. Una de sus manos se metió en la herida del torso, provocando que se adentrara en sus magulladas paredes interiores. Hans gruñó y se retorció. — ¡HABLA! — Exigió cuando su mano estrujó con violencia uno de sus órganos.

— ¡GHAAAGH!

— ¡HANS! — Alzó más la voz cuando tiró con fuerza de sus interiores, provocando que ciertos fluidos cayeras de la herida, acompañados de sus miembros.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!

Private se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo unas horribles náuseas. Kowalski apartó la mirada.

Rico observó en silencio. Honestamente, él hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Los tres camaradas pegaron un brinco cuando Skipper lo soltó bruscamente. El líder respiraba agitado.

—… Activa la energía, Rico.

El de la cicatriz entrecerró los ojos y asintió. Prendió el interruptor, provocando que las descargas llegaran nuevamente a lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Hans.

— ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH! — Bramó de dolor.

Además de los agonizantes gritos, la alarma de un teléfono llamó la atención de todos.

Kowalski vio su teléfono. Era una llamada de Eva.

Rico apagó el interruptor para que su compañero escuchase con más claridad. Además, dudaba mucho que Skipper deseara que alguien más supiera del cautiverio de Hans.

— ¿Hola? ¿Eva? — Frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué? — Abrió enormemente los ojos. — ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Vamos enseguida! — Colgó y miró a sus compañeros. — ¡Hubo movimiento en Sunset Park! Han visto a unas muchachas en los burdeles que coinciden con alguna de las desaparecidas…— Miró a Skipper directamente a los ojos. — ¡Incluyendo a Marlene!

. . .

Por primera vez en muchos días, un brillo de esperanza nació en los ojos azules del líder.

—… Marlene…

— ¡¿Marlene?! — Private no pudo evitar sonreír un poco entre lágrimas. — ¡Pues vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperan…-?

Una ronca risotada calló al menor. Los cuatro miraron a lo que quedaba del miserable de Hans.

—… Vaya… Eso no… Debió haber pasado…— Musitó más para él que para ellos.

Skipper entrecerró los ojos.

—… Vámonos. — Miró a su equipo.

Kowalski le sonrió un poco, aliviado de notar que sus facciones se habían suavizado. Skipper no le sonrió de vuelta, solo asintió, ya más tranquilo.

— Váyanse ustedes primero. Los alcanzo en unos segundos. — Ordenó. Los tres no objetaron y se fueron.

El pelinegro miró fijamente la puerta donde se fueron sus camaradas. Después se giró lentamente para ver a Hans.

—… ¿Acabarás conmigo?

—…— Le sonrió. — ¿Tú crees?

—…— Se encogió de hombros, o al menos, intentó.

Skipper borró la curva de sus labios, cogió el pañuelo que yacía en el suelo. Hans frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Qué…? ¡¿GGHH?! — Exclamó cuando el líder se acercó rápidamente a él y lo cayó al meter de lleno el trozo de tela en su boca. — ¡¿BBGGGHH?!

El pelinegro contempló los ojos oscuros y furiosos de Hans una última vez, antes de sonreírle con malicia y prender nuevamente la energía eléctrica para que circulara por sus venas.

— ¡GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! — Exclamó, o al menos intentó al retorcerse.

Skipper dejó el cuarto oscuro, sin mirar atrás.

Hans jamás terminaría de pagar lo que hizo.

Y por esa misma razón, dejaría que abandonara su último aliento en gran agonía.

.

.

.

Marlene, Gia, Gloria y Nazli corrían a todo lo que podían. Agradecían que las sombras de la noche lograran camuflarlas de vez en cuando.

Todo estaba claro.

Ahora entendían por qué nadie pudo encontrarlas en un principio, pero eso ya había acabado.

— ¡DETÉNGANLAS!

Gloria se giró sutilmente y jadeó de horror.

— ¡Nos persiguen perros! ¡Y son de los malos!

— ¡No podemos rendirnos!

—…— Marlene notó que Nazli se estaba cansando. —… ¡Chicas, separémonos!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Así los que nos persiguen… ¡Se confundirán! — Respiró agitada. — ¡Ganaremos tiempo! ¡Nos juntaremos al final de la calle del norte. ¿Entendido?

—… Pero, Marlene…

— Si no nos vemos en cinco minutos… No nos esperemos la una a la otra. — Indicó la castaña. — Con que una escape y diga donde estamos, será más que suficiente.

Las cuatro se miraron, aun corriendo.

—… ¡Bien! Apenas nos separemos, pidan ayuda. ¿Entendido?

Las cuatro asintieron y se separaron.

. . .

— ¡Vamos, Rico!

— ¡Shí!

El joven de la cicatriz aceleró aún más. Private estaba agarrado de Kowalski, quien también le correspondió el gesto. El más alto estaba sorprendido de ver al Líder en perfecto estado sin importarle el hecho de que Rico podría matarlo en un simple frenazo.

— Skipper…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sin mirarle.

—… Umm… Nada.

Rico se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que Private y Kowalski se golpearan contra los asientos delanteros. Skipper fue más rápido y evitó algún golpe.

Los cuatro se bajaron al oír unos perros acercarse, junto con unos cuantos hombres que corrían por las oscuras calles.

— ¡Se fueron por allá!

— No, ¡se fueron hacia acá!

Los agentes se miraron entre ellos. Y sin necesidad de palabras, asintieron.

Cada uno siguió a un grupo.

. . .

Marlene se ocultó en un callejón cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados hacia ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Minutos atrás, había escuchado un desgarrador grito de Nazli. Solo rezaba a Dios que solo la haya dejado inconsciente. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, evitando que su respiración fuese audible. Había aprendido de Skipper que no podía confiarse ni de su propio aliento.

Escuchó una voz muy cerca de ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— " _Dios, protégeme… Te lo suplico…"_

— No hay señales, Kowalski.

El corazón de Marlene dio un vuelco.

Esa voz.

— " _¡Skipper!"_

La castaña quitó lentamente sus manos de su boca. Caminó con lentitud hacia la entrada del callejón y lo vio.

Al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba un joven pelinegro hablando en su comunicador que residía en su muñeca. Notó con cierto pesar que estaba más pálido que la última vez que lo vio. Tenía unas notorias ojeras bajo sus opacos ojos. Se veía tan…

¿Estuvo preocupado por ella?

Marlene salió por completo de su escondite cuando lo vio alejarse. Quiso correr hacia él, pero una mano ajena tapó su boca.

— ¡MMNN!

— Causaste muchos problemas, Marlene…

La voz de Antonio contra su cuello le provocó pánico.

— " _¡SKIPPER!"_

Forcejeó con todo su esfuerzo, pero el otro brazo de Antonio se encargaba de rodearla por completo, incluyendo sus brazos. Terminó por abrir la boca y mordió con fuerza la mano del hombre.

— ¡AGH!

Marlene aprovechó de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, viendo el sector donde había desaparecido su mejor amigo. Tal vez no la veía, pero tenía otra estrategia.

Su propia voz.

Se aprovechó de zafar de Antonio y comenzó a correr.

— ¡SKIPPEEEEEER! — Gritó a todo pulmón.

.

.

.

Apenas los cuatro se habían reunido, se paralizaron al oír una voz femenina a lo lejos. Los agentes intercambiaron miradas, preocupación, esperanza.

Miedo.

Sin esperar más, los cuatros dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr hacia el origen de esa voz.

— " _¡Marlene!"_

. . .

— ¡CÁLLATE!

Marlene cerró los ojos al sentir otro golpe en el rostro. Lo empujó para zafarse, pero Antonio la jaló del cabello.

— ¡AAAAHHH!

— ¿Qué parte de "cállate"…? — Tiró con fuerza de ella. Marlene sollozó al sentir que el hombre había logrado arrancar un poco de su cabello. — ¡¿NO ENTIENDES?! — La sacudió con violencia.

La castaña le miró con desprecio y le escupió en la cara. Antonio frunció el ceño y le dio una cachetada.

— Eres más…— Se rio. — Fiera de lo que creí.

— ¡SKIPPER! — Gritó nuevamente. Antonio la agarró de las muñecas. — ¡SUÉLTAME! — Los ojos avellanas de Marlene ardían de odio y de ira.

—… ¿Por qué debería? — La estampó contra la pared. — Sabes que podemos desaparecer en tan solo segundos… Y ellos nunca lo sabrían.

Marlene respiraba fuerte.

— ¿Y quién es ese tal Skipper? ¿No me digas que es tu novio? — Chasqueó la lengua.

— Eso no te importa.

— Claro que me importa. — Se rio con malicia para comenzar a acariciar sus muslos. Marlene palideció. — _Todo_ de ti, me importa.

—… Eres un enfermo…— Susurró, espantada.

— No… Soy _adicto_ a ti. — Le corrigió. Contempló la camisa simple y los jeans que llevaba. — Eres una tentación demasiado grande para mí.

— No te atrevas a tocarme. — Le advirtió. — Porque si lo haces, yo…-

— ¿Tú qué? — La cortó al comenzar a rasgar su blusa con un cuchillo. Marlene jadeó de horror cuando su piel se vio expuesta y solo su sujetador quedó. — Esto ya ha pasado antes entre tú y yo…— Rasgó la piel blanquecina de la castaña, quien se tensó de dolor. Antonio realizó unos cuantos cortes en su clavícula, después en su estómago y en su brazo. Limpió la sangre con la blusa desgarrada. — A ese tal Skipper… Dejémosle un recuerdo tuyo. — Dijo al dejar caer la prenda de la castaña al suelo. Antonio se quitó su chaqueta para cubrir a la castaña. — Nos vamos.

— ¡MARLENE!

La aludida se giró abruptamente al oír esa voz tan varonil a lo lejos.

— Ohh, qué lástima… no logrará alcanzarnos. — Se mofó con fingida pena el castaño al volver a agarrarla con fuerza de los brazos.

— ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡SKIPPER! ¡NO, SUÉLTAMEE!

.

.

.

Gia se detuvo en frente de una farmacia. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, exhausta. Revolvió su cabello dorado con angustia. Llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando a las muchachas, pero al parecer ninguna llegó.

Sabía que tenía que huir… Pero se sentía tan miserable de dejar a las demás atrás…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para después abrirlos con determinación.

No iba a dejar que sus sacrificios hayan sido en vano.

Sabía que Skipper y el resto del equipo estaba cerca, había oído perfectamente el grito de Marlene.

Sin emabrgo, no podía evitar pensar que ocurrieron dos cosas.

Una, que Skipper había logrado encontrar a la castaña.

O dos… Pudo haber ocurrido lo peor.

Escuchó al otro lado de la calle como un auto frenaba rápidamente. Se acercó para ver que se trataba de un deportivo blanco. Los que salieron del automóvil la sorprendieron.

—… ¡North Wind!

Los aludidos se giraron al ser llamados. Eva abrió grandemente los ojos al reconocerla.

—… Tú eres…

La de cabellos dorados corrió hacia ellos, sintiendo cómo su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad.

La pesadilla había acabado.

Pero solo para ella.

Los del equipo del norte contemplaron el estado de la rubia. Su cabello estaba desordenado. Su piel estaba pálida, tenía marcas horribles al inicio de su cuello. Los ojos de Gia se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejó caer sentada al suelo, comenzando a llorar frenéticamente.

La rubia albina se acercó rápidamente a consolarla. Cuando apenas la rozó, notó la tensión de su cuerpo. Eva entrecerró los ojos.

—… Llamen al equipo del Sur. — Pidió suavemente, refiriéndose al grupo de Skipper. — Díganle que encontramos a una de las desaparecidas. Y que… tiene mucha información.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alex corrió por los pasillos del hospital, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta. Marty lo seguía a la par. Se detuvieron al ver que en la sala de espera estaban el grupo de Skipper y de Classified. El castaño desaceleró sus pasos.

Notó Eva y Kowalski no estaban allí.

—… Skipper.

El líder lo miró con una vacía expresión. Ambos pares de ojos azules se miraron fijamente. La confusión cruzó en el rostro de Alex. Skipper apartó sus ojos de él. El castaño logró apreciar una prenda ensangrentada en su mano.

—… ¿Eso es…?

— De Marlene.

Marty palideció y Alex contuvo el aliento.

—… ¿Qué?

— Encontramos a tu novia, hippie. — Apartó rápidamente el tema.

—… Lo-lo sé…— Tartamudeó, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. — Private me lo dijo…

Skipper asintió y siguió mirando la puerta, donde Kowalski y Eva revisaban a la joven de cabellos dorados, aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando ambos salieron.

Todos los miraron, expectantes.

Eva estaba más pálida de lo usual. Se le veía perturbada, por lo que decidió quedarse callada y dejarle el testimonio a su pareja.

—… Le hicimos todas las pruebas a Gia. — Comenzó quedamente el más alto. — Sin duda…— Su voz se entrecortó. — Fue abusada por… Muchos hombres. — Alex dejó escapar todo el aire contenido mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. — Ella misma nos lo dijo. — Miró con gran tristeza al castaño, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Marty posó una mano en su hombro. —… También… Nos aseguramos que no contrajo ninguna enfermedad durante su… Cautiverio. Aunque… Lo que sufrió fue realmente traumático, lo está tomando con mucha madurez. — Comentó. — Solo esperemos que supere esto lo más pronto posible.

Alex perdió el equilibrio, aún aturdido por la noticia. Marty lo ayudó a sentarse.

—… Skipper. — El líder miró a su compañero. — Gia desea hablar contigo.

.

.

.

Marlene sentía su cuerpo temblar de horror. Constantes lágrimas caían de su rostro y se estrellaban contra el suelo. Gloria tenía su rostro oculto entre sus manos.

Los perros habían agarrado a Nazli.

Ambas contemplaron con horror el cadáver de la pobre chica. Sufrió incontables mordidas, dejando su ropa teñida del líquido carmesí.

— Esto… Le pudo pasar a una de ustedes. — Comenzó Doris con frialdad.

Ambas castañas la miraron con desprecio.

— Me deben la vida. — Los ojos azules de la pelinegra eran un muro de hielo. — Porque si hubiese sido por Francis, ustedes ya estarían muertas. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Ahora váyanse. Deben prepararse. Que por querer escaparse, no significa que no tengan que trabajar.

—…

— ¡ANDANDO!

Ambas obedecieron, pero antes de que Marlene saliera, le dirigió una oscura mirada a la mujer que llamó alguna vez _amiga_.

—… ¿Sabes? Me alegro que Kowalski se haya olvidado de ti. — Comenzó con voz suave. — Hubiese sufrido mucho por tu culpa. Me alegro que haya encontrado a la mujer adecuada para él. — Le dijo entre dientes.

Dicho esto, la castaña se retiró, sin notar que había dejado el rostro de Doris empapado de lágrimas.

. . .

— " _No puedo soportarlo."_

Marlene parecía una muñeca. Yacía en la cama con un extraño que se encargaba de acariciar sus muslos mientras la embestía con frenesí, pero ella no se movía.

— " _Tienes que soportarlo."_

No pudo evitar gemir de dolor cuando el hombre la obligó a ponerse de cuatro patas en la cama.

— " _¿De qué sirve? Ya nadie…"_

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se dejó caer, exhausta.

— " _Ya nadie puede salvarme."_

Los ojos de Marlene Otter se veían tan muertos como los de una bella muñeca.

—… ¿No crees lo mismo, Skipper…?— Susurró suavemente una vez que el sujeto se había saciado y había abandonado la habitación.

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._


	9. Preparación

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _ADVERTENCIA 2: Abuso, violación, tortura. Si no te gusta, no leas._

 _._

 _Capítulo 8:_ _Preparación._

 _._

— ¡¿CÓMO DEJARON QUE ESCAPARA UNA?! — Ladró Blowhole, furioso.

Doris no contestó. Antonio rodó de ojos.

— ¿Dónde mierda está Hans?

— No lo sé, Francis. Hace días que no lo vemos. — Comenzó a decir lentamente la pelinegra, algo tensa.

El hombre gruñó, furioso.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gia se despertó de golpe y comenzó a toser sonoramente. Eva entró a la habitación al oírla y la alcanzó.

— Tranquila, Gia. Tranquila…— Susurró al posar con muchísimo cuidado su mano en su espalda. La de cabellos dorados respiró profundamente. — ¿Ya estás mejor? — Ella asintió. — Y esta vez… ¿Estás lista para hablar?

La de ojos avellana se mantuvo callada unos segundos. La última vez, había tratado de hablar, sin embargo le dio un ataque de pánico y tuvo que ser sedada.

—… Sí. — Habló con la voz rasposa. — Pero…— Dijo rápidamente al ver a la rubia albina colocarse de pie. Eva la miró. — Quiero que solo venga Skipper. — Pidió. Miró sus manos. No tenía el valor suficiente para encarar a Alex. No sabía si él se quebraría primero o ella apenas se vieran. — ¿Por favor?

—… Entendido.

La rubia vio a la agente de North Wind salir tras la puerta de su habitación. Gia inspeccionó su estadía. Era una habitación caribe azul, con bordes blancos. Se veía frío. Miró sus brazos pálidos, uno de ellos estaba conectado al suero que tenía a su derecha.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

Skipper abrió la puerta sin preguntar, causando un susto de muerte a la rubia, quien se incorporó rápidamente, aterrada.

El pelinegro miró con sorpresa su reacción, aunque después entendió que su forma de actuar era normal.

—… La cortesía hace que pierda el tiempo. Soy de pronta respuesta, preciosa. — Sonrió sin ganas. — Lamento eso.

Gia se relajó notoriamente y asintió.

Skipper borró su sonrisa y se sentó al lado de la camilla. La joven de cabellos dorados lo miró.

— ¿Lista para hablar?

—… Sí. — Susurró.

—… Bien. Primero…— Le mostró una carpeta. — Quiero que me digas si has visto a todas estas mujeres durante tu cautiverio.

Gia la recibió en silencio y comenzó a ojearla, identificando a cada persona en cada página que veía. Skipper observó en silencio cada movimiento de la rubia. Sus dedos temblaban cuando daba vuelta las hojas, tragaba saliva de manera constante y su respiración era ruidosa. Pestañeaba mucho.

—… Sí. — Soltó con la voz ahogada. — A todas las conocí cuando…— Prefirió no continuar. Miró los ojos azules del capitán. — Pero esta…— Señaló la foto de Nazli. — No creo que puedan salvarla.

Los ojos de Skipper se agrandaron.

— Ya… creo que la mataron. — Confesó con la voz temblorosa

El líder asintió, con la mandíbula tensa.

—… Bien. — Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación a una distancia prudente de Gia. Sabía que si se acercaba, la joven se asustaría. — Pero hay algo que quiero saber. — La miró directamente a los ojos. — Fuimos a Sunset Park. Y en los prostíbulos de allí, no había señal de ustedes. — Frunció el ceño. — Exijo saber cómo funciona todo esto.

Gia inhaló lentamente.

—… No estoy muy segura en dónde nos mantienen encerradas. — Skipper iba a hablar, pero la rubia fue más rápida. — Pero sé que es en las alcantarillas.

Skipper la miró con sorpresa, hizo una mueca, analizando la información.

— Después aparecemos en los prostíbulos que visitaste cuando estamos de servicio solamente. Nos retiramos apenas terminamos con… Nuestro turno. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Nos vendan los ojos para llevarnos, pero no somos los suficientemente estúpidas como para no reconocer el lugar.

—… ¿Y cómo los clientes dan con ustedes?

— Según oí de Blowhole… Pueden llegar a nosotras a través de varios códigos por computadora. Solo me sé la dirección de entrada.

—… ¿Y esa es…?

— _Lovegoddesses. net_ — Pronunció lentamente. — Solo sé que hay que entrar en esa dirección, después vienen toda clase de códigos. Solo pueden entrar los recomendados de los mismos socios.

— Con los que hacen el trabajo sucio. — Sonrió, ya atando más cabos.

— Así es. Y todos tienen un alias.

—… Perfecto. — Le dio la espalda. — Kowalski se encargará de los códigos. Serán pan comido. — Le aseguró para volver a mirarla.

Gia asintió, mirando sus manos con una acongojada expresión.

— Daremos con ella en menos de veinticuatro horas. — Prometió. La rubia alzó rápidamente la mirada, sorprendida. Skipper le sonrió con seguridad. — Esto ya acabó. Cuando tuviste el valor de llegar a nosotros, nos diste esperanzas, Gia. Buen trabajo.

La joven mantuvo su mirada, hasta que no pudo más y rompió en llanto, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Skipper entrecerró los ojos y miró el suelo. Ya no había nada más que decir. Sin decir nada, abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde estaban sus compañeros.

.

— Atención, muchachos. — Dijo firmemente, al entrar. Hizo una mueca al ver que no solo su equipo y North Wind estaban allí, sino que también estaban Julien, Alex, Marty, Stacy, Becky, Maurice y Mort. —… ¿Y a estos quién los invitó?

— Skipper, están preocupados por Gloria y Marlene. — Private trató de calmar a su líder.

—…— Resopló. No tenía tiempo de echarlos. — Bien. Kowalski. — El más alto se irguió, firme. — Necesito que ingreses a esta dirección. — Le entregó una tarjeta. — Descifrar códigos es lo tuyo. Que Eva se encargue de echarte una mano.

La rubia albina se levantó y asintió. Kowalski abrió su laptop y tecleó rápidamente. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿ _Lovegoddesses. net_?

— Es para ingresar a su sector. — Indicó Skipper mientras sacaba una maleta. — Gia me explicó todo. Están ubicados en alguna parte de las alcantarillas.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamaron todos.

— Debieron construir algún sector debajo de los prostíbulos. — Comentó el líder. Classified frunció el ceño.

—… Es brillante.

— Lo es. — Concordó. — Demasiado brillante para mi gusto. — Escuchó un pitido y miró a Kowalski. — ¿Y bien?

— Ya ingresamos cinco códigos, señor. — Lo miró. — Pero... ¿Qué haremos con esto?

—…— Frunció el ceño. — Necesitamos un conejillo de indias. A nosotros ya nos conocen, y no nos aceptarán. A ellos tampoco. — Señaló a North Wind. Después miró a sus civiles acompañantes. —… Ringtail tampoco, lo conocen por lo escandaloso que es… Ojos tristes es solo un niño… El león psicópata y el monocromático menos…— Miró finalmente a Maurice. — Tú.

— ¿Y-Yo?

— Necesitamos que seas una distracción. — Ordenó. El hombre iba a negarse rotundamente, pero se detuvo al oír lo siguiente que dijo el líder. — Así rescataremos a Marlene y a las otras.

—…— Frunció el ceño. — Lo haré.

— ¡Qué bien, Maurice! ¡Me complace que hagas una buena obra para mi beneficio! — Agradeció Julien con energía, aunque se le veía realmente preocupado. — Así tendremos de vuelta a nuestra nutria.

Skipper suavizó su mirada.

Ellos no lo sabían.

No sabían por los horrores que pasó Marlene.

Además de ellos y el equipo del norte, solo Alex y Marty lo sabían. De seguro Stacy y Becky quedarían destrozadas, al igual que los otros.

—… Skipper…

Se giró al oír la voz temblorosa de Kowalski. Se acercó al ver el rostro pálido del pelinegro. Private lo miró consternado.

— ¿Kowalski?

— Se-Señor…— Se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y se retiró, murmurando una disculpa.

— ¡Kowalski! — Iba a seguirlo, pero Eva lo detuvo.

—… Yo iré por él. — Dijo antes de retirarse, solo que con más tranquilidad.

Skipper se preguntó que rayos había visto su compañero para que reaccionara de esa manera.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Skipper!

— ¡¿DORIHH?! — Exclamó Rico.

El líder se acercó a la pantalla y la contempló. Kowalski había logrado dar con todos los códigos, pero la descripción los había dejado pasmados.

Una mujer se encargaba de cuidar a las geishas y presentarlas ante los clientes.

Había una fotografía de ella.

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules.

—… Doris.

.

.

.

— Marlene… No pierdas la fe, por favor. — Pidió Gloria. — Volveremos a casa…-

— ¿Cuál casa, Gloria? Mataron a Nazli porque quisimos escapar… No sabemos dónde está Gia… ¿Qué pasa si a ella también la mataron? — Murmuró más para sí misma que para su amiga. Se cepillaba distraídamente el cabello.

— No podemos perder la esperanza, Marlene…-

— ¡¿Cuál esperanza, Gloria?! — Se giró abruptamente, mirándola con ira. — En este lugar, la esperanza no existe. ¡No tenemos un lugar al cual regresar! ¡Somos…!— Respiró fuerte. — Protitutas… Somos menos que cualquier cosa. — Susurró con horror, mirando sus manos.

— ¡Marlene! — Gloria la agarro de los hombros. — Entiendo que estás lastimada. Sé que te duele, ¡nos duele a todas! — La sacudió, tratando de borrar el ciego desaliento de la castaña. — Pero piensa como siempre lo has hecho. ¡De manera optimista!

—…

— Skipper nunca nos ha fallado, Marlene. ¿Crees que lo hará ahora?

—…— Sus orbes casi dorados brillaron por las lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza. —… No lo sé, Gloria… Ya no lo sé…

.

.

.

—… Con que hermana de Blowhole.

Kowalski alzó la vista, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de su líder.

—… Lo-Lo lamento mucho, señor. — Trató de reponer su voz. — Mi forma de actuar no fue la correcta. No volverá a ocurrir…-

— Kowalski. — Le cortó suavemente. —… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de todo esto?

—… Señor, yo…-

— ¿Aún profesas vagos sentimientos hacia ella?

—… No. — Contestó honestamente. — Usted debe saber… Que desde que Eva llegó a mi vida… Todo pareció… Encajar. — Kowalski sonrió un poco, pero después miró con rencor el suelo. —… Lo que no puedo creer es…

—…

—… ¿Cómo te sientes tú, Skipper? — Le preguntó. —… Años atrás, la consideramos una amiga…— Se levantó y miró con rabia y a la vez pena a su líder. — ¡Era una de las mejores amigas de Marlene!

—… Lo sé.

— ¡No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a ella! ¡A Marlene! ¡Ella no se lo merece! El solo imaginar el cómo debe sentirse…— Se revolvió el cabello, angustiado. —… Fue herida en manos de una persona que apreció, Skipper…

—… No dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu mente, Kowalski. — Dijo con voz queda. — No podemos permitir que esto se vuelva algo personal. Somos profesionales.

—…— Respiró profundamente. —… Entendido, señor. — Lo miró. — Pero antes… ¿Permiso para hacerle una pregunta personal?

—…— Lo miró profundamente a los ojos, hasta que suavizó su expresión. — Concedido.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, se sentía como una bomba de tiempo de Rico. En cualquier momento podría estallar, y las consecuencias serían fatales. Hablar con un socio, un amigo, un hermano… Le haría apaciguar el nudo de su garganta.

Kowalski miró con gran tristeza a su líder. Sabía que Skipper estaba pasando por un momento realmente doloroso. No era la primera vez que perdía a personas importantes para él, pero no por eso era menos agonizante.

—… ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto, Skipper? Tú y Marlene…

Dejó la oración al aire. No iba a pronunciar algo de lo que su líder ya era consciente, pero jamás admitiría de forma directa.

Skipper contempló el cielo nocturno en el balcón del departamento. Kowalski le siguió.

—… Pensaba que me estaba ahogando con mi propia saliva. — Comenzó. — Pero es algo más que eso. Tengo atragantado un grito en mi garganta, pero no puede salir. Mi corazón late con energía. — Sonrió con melancolía. — Pero cada palpitación es más dolorosa que la otra.

—…

—… Tengo miedo, Kowalski. — Entrecerró los ojos cuando una suave brisa golpearon sus rostros. — Porque sé que no puedo seguir negando la realidad. — Se giró un poco para mirarlo. — La Marlene que nosotros conocimos murió hace mucho. — El más alto se sorprendió por esas palabras. — A la que estamos a punto de rescatar, es a una Marlene desconocida. A una mujer que jamás quise conocer. — Negó con la cabeza.

El agente brillante solo tendió a posar una mano en el hombro de su líder. No tenía las palabras correctas para calmar la angustia que lo carcomía vivo. No importaba lo que dijese, sabía que todo lo que decía Skipper era la verdad.

El teléfono de Kowalski sonó. Lo cogió, murmurando unas disculpas y contestó.

—… Entendido. — Colgó para mirar a Skipper. — Debemos volver al cuartel, señor. Hay que progresar con el plan.

— Bien.

.

Eva estaba colocándole un rastreador electrónico a Maurice por debajo de su camisa mientras Skipper, Kowalski, Private y Rico seguían ojeando la página web del sector.

Kowalski presionó el menú.

Rico le tapó los ojos a Private cuando se mostraron las opciones de qué mujer estaba disponible. Todas estaban vestidas con lencería en una posición provocativa.

—… Kowalski.

— Sí, señor.

Presionaron la tercera fotografía. Era Gloria, sentada con las piernas abiertas y con el pecho inclinado hacia arriba. Sus piezas de ropa eran azul marino.

— Bueno, ya vimos a una. Ahora solo nos falta…-

— No será necesario, Skipper. Mira. — Presionó la séptima.

El corazón del líder sintió un vuelco.

Se podía ver a Marlene recostaba con una pasiva expresión. Tenía los brazos estirados hacia arriba, dejando ver mejor su cuerpo. Llevaba una preciosa lencería. El sujetador era de color vino, pero las bragas eran negras. Debajo de la copa, caían suaves alas negras semitransparentes. Además, se notaron unas ligas en sus blanquecinas piernas.

—… Cómprala.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó Kowalski, algo anonadado.

— Es por el plan. — Intervino Classified. — Maurice supuestamente irá para que le ofrezcan el buen servicio. — Rodó de ojos. — Pero mientras calma a Marlene, nosotros nos infiltraremos en el sector donde están las demás mujeres.

— El problema es, que aún no estamos seguros en qué sector de las alcantarillas es.

— No, no lo es. — Dijo Eva. — Gia acaba de informarme que había un hombre viviendo allí un tiempo. Es un sin hogar. — Explicó. — Su nombre es Roger. Y él las descubrió escapando, pero decidió no decir nada por su bien. Corporal y Short Fuse fueron a interrogarlo. Ya sabremos dónde queda todo.

—… Genial. — Skipper sonrió. — Bien, Kowalski. Hazlo.

El agente asintió y presionó la fotografía de Marlene. Un mensaje se formó en la pantalla.

 _"Cuando llegue al norte de Sunset Park, uno de nuestros asistentes lo esperará y quedará a cargo de su automóvil. Por cortesía y seguridad de nuestros clientes, les serán retirados sus celulares y radiolocalizadores. Una vez que haya elegido a su acompañante, la privacidad, la sensualidad y el buen gusto, estarán con usted. Disfrute su visita y regrese pronto."_

— ¿Listo, Maurice?

— Sí, señor.

Skipper sonrió.

— Esta noche, estarán acabados.

.

.

.

— Marlene. Tienes un cliente esta noche. — Informó Doris al llegar.

La castaña se giró, para asentir sumisamente.

 _._

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _Les tengo una pregunta. Ustedes tienen idea de lo que ocurrirá después. El prólogo tiene las respuestas. Pero quería saber si quieren que continúe esta historia, de tal forma en que se narre cómo Marlene va superando todo esto._

 _Es decisión de ustedes._


	10. Rota

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: Meteré también personajes de Madagascar, obviamente humanizados XD._

 _ADVERTENCIA 2: Abuso, violación, tortura. Si no te gusta, no leas._

.

Capítulo 9: _Rota._

.

Maurice dejó su teléfono en la maleta que Doris le había puesto en la mesita. El hombre mayor contempló el sector con perturbación. Si bien estaba rodeado de bellas mujeres, el ambiente era arruinado con las miradas de cada una. Los ojos de cada joven estaban opacados de terror, de agonía. El solo preguntarse cómo estaría Marlene provocaba que algo dentro de él se removiera con dolor.

Doris entrecerró los ojos al ver mejor a Maurice. Le era conocido ese sujeto, pero no recordaba con claridad en dónde lo había visto.

—… Por aquí.

El hombre la siguió en silencio. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ante la castaña. Llevaba un poco más de un mes encerrada allí, ¿cómo se encontraría psicológicamente esa joven que una vez tuvo un carácter dulce, optimista y fuerte?

Maurice frunció el ceño al ver que le colocaban una mujer pelirroja en frente de él.

¿Qué rayos?

Miró a Doris.

— Disculpe, pero yo escogí a Marlene. — Trató de sonar lo más amenazador posible, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Skipper, debía mostrarse altivo y orgulloso, si le faltaban el respeto, debía sonar tosco.

— Señor, Marlene…-

— Yo confirmé con Marlene. — Endureció su tono. Doris tragó saliva y suspiró.

— Le ofrezco mis disculpas, señor. Pero Marlene se encuentra _indispuesta_. — Mintió. — No podemos permitirnos ofrecerle un mal servicio. ¿Entiende? Pero podemos ofrecerle a Mary. — Sonrió con suficiencia a la pelirroja, quien la miró con desprecio. — Es una hermosura. — Le extendió una bata negra. — Su cuarto está listo.

Maurice sintió unas enormes náuseas.

Sin lugar a dudas, este lugar era el infierno.

Apenas soportaba estar allí, se sentía sofocado por el ambiente tan lúgubre.

No podía comprender cómo Marlene pudo soportarlo hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Marlene jugaba con el encendedor en un aire ausente. Recientemente había encendido las velas. Contempló la bandejilla de plata con frutas, la botella de vino y el sacacorchos a un lado.

Miró su reflejó en el espejo.

Sonrió con coquetería.

Esa mujer que estaba en el reflejo no era ella. A quien veía era a una miserable prostituta, algo menos que una persona, un juguete para satisfacer a los hombres, la manejaban a su antojo, la tocaban a su antojo…

La deshonraban a su antojo.

La puerta se abrió, y con ella, su cliente se adentró a la habitación.

Marlene se paralizó.

— Hola, Marlene. — La castaña pudo ver la socarrona sonrisa de Antonio en el espejo. — ¿No te da gusto verme? — Caminó hacia ella. La joven no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándolo. — Debo admitirlo. Te prefiero sin ropa, pero se te ve muy bien esto…— Acarició la tela de la lencería color vino tinto con telas negras.

La castaña lo contemplaba en silencio con una expresión que el hombre no pudo descifrar.

— Te ves… Muy hermosa…— Acarició por primera vez con cuidado el rostro pálido de la joven. — ¿Sabes? Tenías otro cliente esta noche, pero yo pagué MUCHO más por ti.

Eso captó la atención de la castaña.

Lo contempló directamente a sus ojos verdes. Se notaba que ese hombre la deseaba más que a nadie. Podía jurar que estaba obsesionado con ella, para su gran desgracia.

.

Marlene le regaló una seductora sonrisa.

— Me alegro que pagaras por mí. — Comentó con suavidad y dulzura, sorprendiendo un poco al castaño. — Todos… Tienen que pagar. — Susurró en un aire misterioso.

Antonio se rio, no podía creer que la joven haya cambiado durante su ausencia.

—… ¿Ahora tú me enseñarás?

— Claro.

.

.

.

Mary frunció el ceño. Hacía quince minutos que el sujeto que tenía como cliente no hacía nada. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Aunque, si se arrepentía, mejor para ella. No estaba para…-

— Psst.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño al ver al sujeto llamarle de esa manera.

—… ¿Ah? ¿Qué…-? ¡Mmn! — Exclamó cuando él se acercó a ella para taparle la boca.

— Escúchame. — Le habló en un murmullo. — Las autoridades ya se acercan.

Los ojos de Mary se agrandaron ante esa confesión.

— Estamos aquí para ayudarlas. Pero debes mantenerte callada. — Pidió al quitar su mano de su boca.

La joven lo quedó mirando con los ojos llorosos.

Estaba a salvo.

Estaban a salvo.

¡Todas estaban a salvo!

.

.

.

— Aseguramos el perímetro para que no escaparan, Skipper.

— Bien. — Cargó su revólver. — Andando, muchachos.

Sus tres compañeros asintieron y le siguieron cuando su líder saltó de la camioneta para infiltrarse en el local. Según le informó Roger, Blowhole siempre supervisaba arriba, mientras que el subterráneo era vigilado por guardias.

Claro, guardias que pronto serían arrestados.

Caminó por los pasillos más arrinconados en un tenso silencio. Sus hermanos lo seguían de atrás, sin replicar. Estaban seguros que Skipper haría algo de lo que, honestamente, no se arrepentiría.

Kowalski detuvo un momento sus pasos al oír una voz femenina familiar a lo lejos. Private y Rico lo miraron, preocupados. Skipper miró de reojo a su compañero alto, sin detenerse.

— Andando, Kowalski.

—… Sí, señor. — Susurró.

Cuando se adentraron a la habitación, contemplaron a una bella mujer de cabellos negros hablando con un sujeto con un ojo robótico.

— ¡Pero qué pequeño es el mundo! — Exclamó con cínica diversión el capitán.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mudos al oír la voz de Skipper. Se giraron para contemplar a los cuatro jóvenes apuntándoles con un arma de fuego.

Doris palideció. Esto no pudo haber acabado así. Contempló con horror que Kowalski no tenía ni una pizca de duda en sus ojos para apuntarle de esa forma.

—… Skipper…— Murmuró algo sorprendido el ex científico. — ¿Cómo…?

— Digamos que eres realmente malo en este tipo de negocios, Blowhole. — Sonrió con malicia. — Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para secuestrar parte de nuestra gente. — Miró de reojo a Doris, quien se encogió ante su mirada.

Blowhole miró un momento a su hermana.

— ¿Tú les dijiste?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó la mujer, indignada. — ¡Quizás Hans…!

— ¿Oh, él? — Ambos miraron al líder. — No se preocupen. Por primera vez en la vida, les fue fiel a alguien. No habló hasta el final, no se preocupen. El que hayamos descubierto su escondite es por sus propios errores.

—… Hmph. — Blowhole sonrió con maldad. — Así que tú le apagaste las luces a Hans. — Llevó una mano a su espalda, sacando un arma. — Pero lamento decirte, Skipper… Que este será nuestro último encuentro.

La curva en los labios del líder se ensanchó con notoria satisfacción.

— Tienes razón. Será la última.

Dicho esto, disparó, sin darle oportunidad de que Blowhole le apuntase.

Doris soltó un grito.

El disparo le había dado de lleno en el único ojo que le quedaba, y cayó estrepitosamente el suelo, inerte.

La pelinegra se llevó ambas manos a la boca, horrorizada. Después dirigió sus ojos llorosos a Skipper, quien no parecía afectado ni un poco por lo que había hecho. Guardó su arma con tranquilidad.

— Kowalski. Comunica a Eva que se puede entrar y arrestar al resto. — Pidió. Sin Blowhole y Hans, todo era un juego de niños.

— Entendido, Skipper. — Presionó el botón del comunicador.

— Rico, Private. — Los dos nombrados miraron a su líder. — Aseguren el perímetro.

El más pequeño hizo una mueca.

— Permiso para denegar, señor. — Se atrevió a decir, y casi se arrepiente al ver la asesina mirada que le dirigió su capitán. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo a Skipper.

Y al parecer, sus camaradas tampoco.

— Estamos preparados, Skipper. — Habló con amabilidad.

Rico asintió con la cabeza.

—… Nosotros sabemos lo difícil que ha sido esto para ti. — Private se atrevió a posar una mano en el hombro de Skipper, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Skipper suspiró, rendido.

— Andando.

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a una muy pasmada Doris. No tuvo tiempo de decir algo más cuando más agentes de _North Wind_ hicieron presencia para agarrarla de los brazos.

. . .

— ¿Maurice no está con ella? — Skipper frunció notoriamente el ceño.

— No, Skipper. — Classified se cruzó de brazos. — Tengo entendido que un tipo llamado Antonio pagó un monto mucho mayor al nuestro. Por eso… Le dieron el servicio a él esta noche.

El líder se tragó una maldición por el bien de Private. Estaba a punto de soltar improperios nada bonitos, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que algo andaba mal.

El sector olía a amenaza.

A odio.

Era un instinto en su interior que le gritaba que detuviese algo. No estaba seguro de qué, pero debía hacerlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

" _Marlene."_

— Señor. Hay un cuarto ocupado. Allí debe estar la señorita Marlene.

— ¿Dónde? — Exigió saber.

— Es el último de la derecha, pero es el piso de abajo. — Señaló el pasillo de la izquierda. — Pero no estamos seguros si…-

Skipper no quiso seguir hablando, corrió hacia la habitación, con pistola en mano, seguido de sus compañeros.

— ¡Skipper!

El líder ignoró las llamadas de ellos. Bajó de dos en dos los largos escalones. Reconoció el sector como el lugar donde Hans se había comunicado con él por primera vez para mostrarle el infierno que pasaba su mejor amiga.

— _¡AAAGH!_

— _¡ESTO ES POR HABERME ENGAÑADO!_

Los cuatro se detuvieron abruptamente al oír esos gritos.

— _¡GAAHH!_

— _¡ESTO POR HABERME SECUESTRADO!_

— _¡AAAAAAHHH!_

Skipper reaccionó rápidamente y siguió con su carrera, sintiendo su corazón subir a su garganta. Él no era muy creyente de Dios, pero ahora, estaba más que desesperado por suplicarle que por favor no estuviera sucediendo lo que tenía en mente.

Marlene no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Marlene ni siquiera pensaría hacer algo así.

Ella no podría estar tan… Rota.

Su juicio iba primero.

— _¡POR HABER DEJADO QUE ME GOLPEARAN…!_

¡Marlene no podía estar tan rota!

— _¡QUE ME VIOLARAN…!_

¡Ellos no pudieron destruir de tal forma a una persona como ella!

— _¡Y ME HICIERAN SENTIR MENOS QUE UN ANIMAL!_

— ¡MARLENE! — Escapó el nombre de la joven de las cuatro gargantas de los jóvenes.

Skipper de una sola patada abrió la maldita puerta que hizo que confirmara la peor de las pesadillas, algo que jamás quiso imaginar, el solo hacerlo le era tan…-

Los cuatro estaban en shock.

Marlene Otter estaba sentada encima de un hombre con las piernas abiertas. Su lencería, parte de sus manos, brazos, piernas, torso y rostro estaban embarrados de sangre. Sujetaba entre temblores una botella rota con un amenazador filo. Respiraba como si la vida le dependiera de ello, sus orbes avellanas brillaban por las lágrimas y el horror.

El joven de cabellos negros estaba sin habla. Jamás deseó que Marlene se transformara en… _eso_. Nunca deseó que su cercanía provocase que fuese un blanco para sus enemigos. Creyó que la estaba protegiendo bien, que ella estaría bien a su lado, que la mantendría a salvo.

 _Siempre._

Esa palabra… Ahora carecía de sentido, ya no significaba nada.

—… ¿Marlene…?— Pronunció con perturbadora lentitud su nombre.

Quería creer que esa mujer no era su mejor amiga. Debía creerlo, de lo contrario él mismo se dejaría caer en pedazos, y si él lo hacía, sus hermanos también.

Y no podía permitirse eso.

Marlene salió de su trance al escuchar su nombre. Alzó lentamente la vista para conectar su quebrada expresión en los ojos zafiros del líder.

La botella cayó al suelo, terminando de hacerse pedazos.

—… Skipper…— Susurró.

Private contenía todas sus ganas para no echarse a llorar. Le resultaba irreal encontrar a Marlene de esa forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así?

Rico contuvo el hormigueo de sus manos para correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Estaba seguro que si hacía un movimiento brusco, terminaría de matarla del susto.

Kowalski trataba de encontrarle lógica a todo esto. Marlene, su mejor amiga, había matado a alguien por venganza. Marlene, la joven con el corazón más noble y bondadoso que había conocido jamás.

Había matado a alguien.

A un hombre.

Por venganza.

Para saciar el dolor, para encontrar la luz al final del oscuro túnel.

.

Marlene contemplaba a cada uno, tratando de reconocerlos. Sí, eran sus mejores amigos, habían venido por ella.

" _ **¿Vinieron por ti…? ¿O vinieron a arrestarte por lo que hiciste?"**_

—… ¿Huh? — Miró sus ensangrentadas manos, después el resto de sus ropas manchadas, para finalmente volver a ver el cadáver de Antonio.

Abrió enormemente los ojos.

Había matado a alguien.

Con sus propias manos.

Le había quitado la vida a un ser humano.

" _ **Se lo merecía."**_

Cierto.

Pero ella nunca tomó la justicia por su propia mano.

Jamás.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo fue capaz…?

—… Ugh…— Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

" _ **Ellos te rompieron."**_

Marlene de un salto se apartó de la cama y retrocedió con pasos torpes.

— Marlene…

— Y-Yo… Lo maté… Yo lo maté… Yo lo maté… Lo maté, lo maté, lo maté, lo maté, lo maté…— Siguió murmurando, sin quitar sus ojos del cuerpo.

Skipper se acercó.

— Marlene.

— Dios mío, yo lo maté… ¡Yo lo maté! — Comenzó a llorar con desesperación. — ¡LO MATÉ! ¡LO MATÉ, LO MATÉ, LO MATÉ, LO MATÉ!

— ¡Marlene!

— ¡SOY UNA ASESINA! ¡DIOS MÍO, SOY UNA ASESINA! ¡YO LO MATEEEEEEEEEEEÉ! — Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, horrorizada.

— ¡Marlene! ¡Marlene, escúchame…!

La castaña finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia del capitán. Lo miró con el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

—… S-Sk-Ski-pper…— Tartamudeó entre gimoteos. — Y-Yo lo maté, Skipper… Yo lo maté… Y-Yo quise… Que pagara todo lo que me hizo…

—… Marlene…

— A-Antonio… M-Me entregó a Blowhole… Y-Y de-después…— Respiró más fuerte, reviviendo aquella pesadilla que seguía fresca en su memoria. Se abrazó a sí misma. — Oh, Dios… — Sollozó al sentir sus piernas temblar. — D-Do-Dolía… Dolía mu-mucho…

— Marlene…

— ¡DESPUÉS ÉL…!— Gritó abruptamente, asustando a los presentes.

Skipper contempló cómo los ojos llorosos de Marlene resplandecían de odio.

— ¡NO TUVO SUFICIENTE CON HABER DEJADO QUE ME VIOLARAN! — Escupió con desprecio el griterío. — ¡NO TUVO SUFICIENTE! — Miró directamente los ojos azules de Skipper. Sin apartar sus ojos de él, señaló el cadáver. — ¡ÉL…! ¡ME CONVIRTIÓ EN SU MALDITO JUGUETE SEXUAL! — Bramó con ira. — ¡CADA VEZ QUE VENÍA…!— Apretó los puños. — ¡SOLO LO HACÍA PARA TRATARME COMO A UNA BASURA! ¡HASTA LLEGÓ A COMPRARME! ¡PORQUE PARA ESO ESTOY…!— Se señaló a sí misma. — ¡PORQUE SOY UNA PROTITUTA! — Se rio con cinismo entre el llanto. — Soy una mercancía que espera al maldito degenerado que llegue…

Private y Rico lloraban en silencio, escuchando las palabras de su amiga. Contemplaban su angustia, su rabia.

Kowalski no estaba lejos de sus dos camaradas. Estaba al borde del llanto, pero trataba de mantenerse profesional, pasible.

—…— Negó con la cabeza. — Estábamos solos… Y pagó por mí…— Comentó con la voz seca de tanto alzar la voz. — No quería volver a sentirlo… Cerca de mí… Para tocarme… O siquiera para mirarme…— Miró sus manos nuevamente. —… Por eso yo…— Volvió sus palmas en puños.

Marlene inhaló profundamente, calmando su llanto. Las lágrimas no se detenían, pero al menos había dejado de hacer un escándalo.

Había dejado que su lado oscuro saliera a la luz.

Y lo había pagado muy caro.

Ahora que estaba cuerda nuevamente, debía asumir las consecuencias.

Sus orbes dorados, enrojecidos por las lágrimas, miraban con determinación a cada uno.

—… Yo jamás… Los culparía por esto. — Confesó, sorprendiendo a los cuatro. Alzó un poco ambos brazos, dirigiéndose a Skipper. —… Hazlo. — Tragó saliva. — Espósame.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Soltó Private con la voz quebrada.

— Marlene…— Murmuró Kowalski.

— ¡No me arrepiento de haberlo matado! — Dijo, frustrada. —… Y por eso estoy… Horrorizada de mí misma…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza. —… No puedo… Permitir que esta sensación se prolongue.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a su líder, quien había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, mirando fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de su amiga.

De su mejor amiga, que ahora estaba rota como una muñeca de porcelana.

Le resultó realmente irónico el asunto.

—… Un delito, es un delito. — Comenzó con la voz firme.

— ¡¿EHH?! — Exclamó Rico.

— ¡Skipper!

Marlene sonrió a medias, agradeciendo la comprensión del capitán. Estiró mejor los brazos.

Pero para su sorpresa, sintió una cálida tela gruesa rodear su espalda. Miró sorprendida a su mejor amigo, quien se había quitado el saco para cubrirla.

—… Pero por encima de todas las cosas… Eres nuestra familia, Marlene.

La castaña contempló los ojos azules del líder, después a sus compañeros. Private hizo una mueca, tratando de volverla una sonrisa fallida en medio del lloriqueo. Kowalski y Rico si lograron curvar sus labios, aunque tenían el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

Marlene dio un tembloroso paso hacia Skipper, quien no se movió. Esperaba que la castaña retomara su confianza en él por sus propios medios, no la forzaría a nada. Si hacía un movimiento en falso, la joven retrocedería. Sintió la mano de la joven en su pecho, después la subió hasta su hombro.

La castaña terminó por cerrar la distancia entre el capitán y ella y lo abrazó.

Skipper notó que todo el cuerpo de la castaña temblaba violentamente. Sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo tocándolo de esa manera cuando podría simplemente apartarse de él.

Marlene trataba de encontrar desesperadamente esa sensación que Skipper causaba en ella cuando la tocaba. Esa seguridad que la hacía sentir un poquito más fuerte.

Arqueó un poco su cuerpo cuando sintió los brazos del líder terminar de rodear su frágil cuerpo.

Apenas lo hizo, la joven se relajó y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Skipper mientras dejaba que más lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, en silencio.

.

.

.

Classified miraba detenidamente a la joven castaña. No había brillo en su mirada, parecía estar muerta. No habló mucho. Entrelazó sus dedos para apoyar su mentón en ellos.

—… Marlene Otter, quedas condenada a 8 años en prisión. — Comenzó con la voz lo más tranquila posible.

Ella no objetó.

Kowalski, Rico y Private quisieron hacerlo, mas la silenciosa advertencia de Skipper los hizo callar.

El líder entrecerró los ojos. Marlene parecía ida.

—… — El líder de _North Wind_ sonrió. — Claro, eso es lo que un juez diría.

La castaña parpadeó, cayendo en cuenta lo que había dicho Classified. Alzó la vista para verlo.

Skipper sonrió.

Rico y Private se miraron entre ellos, sin comprender.

—… Por supuesto…— Murmuró Kowalski. Miró al capitán. — ¡Señor, usted…!

— Marlene fue secuestrada apenas cumplió los 18. Podría considerarse aún como una menor de edad. — Confirmó las sospechas del más alto.

— Exacto. — Classified se puso de pie, asustando a la castaña, quien se encogió con una aterrada expresión. Suavizó su expresión. Presionó el botón de su comunicador. — Eva, ven a buscarla.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió suavemente para no seguir provocando los estados emocionales de la joven de ojos avellana. Eva se adentró. Marlene se relajó un poco al notar que ya no era la única mujer en el cuarto oscuro.

— Ven, Marlene. Gloria ya despertó y desea verte. — LE sonrió de una forma maternal. Extendió su mano hacia ella. — ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—… Gloria…— Susurró, tratando de recordar quién era. —…— Parpadeó, para después tomar la mano de la rubia albina. — Yo quiero… Ver a Gia y a… Gloria…

— Bien. Vamos. — Miró al resto. — Vuelvo enseguida.

Dicho esto, ambas desaparecieron tras la puerta.

— Entonces… Skipper, lo que tú buscas es…-

— Necesitamos convencer al juez de que Marlene vaya a una corrección de menores de edad. — Le cortó. Los tres asintieron.

— Eva volverá para informarnos el estado de Marlene. — Informó Classified.

— No te ofendas. Pero creo que con verla es demasiado obvio. — Comentó con amargura Skipper.

El hombre suspiró.

— Me refiero a un análisis profesional. Hay que descartar las posibilidades de enfermedades de transmisión sexual o un embarazo no deseado.

Private, Kowalski y Rico palidecieron.

—… ¿Uh bebé…?— Murmuró el joven de la cicatriz.

— Así es.

—… Dios…— Murmuró el menor.

— Bien… Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a Eva.

— Dejé a Marlene con sus amigas. Ambas tratan de animarla, pero es algo… Difícil, como pueden notar. — Sacó unos papeles.

Honestamente, la bella mujer dudó en leer los expedientes. Estaba en frente de los amigos más cercanos de la castaña, lo que oirían sería muy doloroso. Especialmente para Private que seguía siendo un niño.

Pero después recordó que eran profesionales.

Debía hacerlo.

Eva tomó aire.

—… Comenzaré con lo físico. — Ojeó los papeles. — Ninguna enfermedad le fue transmitida y tampoco está embarazada. — Informó rápidamente.

Skipper se tragó un suspiro de alivio.

— Pero no por eso, hay menos. — Frunció el ceño al mirarlos seriamente. — Gracias al maquillaje no pudimos verlo, pero Marlene presentó hematomas y magulladuras en sus piernas, caderas, cuello y en su pecho. Encontramos también unos cuantos cortes, pero eran muy poco visibles. — Apretó los labios. — También tiene una lesión en la garganta.

— ¿Y eso por…?— Classified calló, comprendiendo.

— Porque fue obligada a practicar sexo oral. — Musitó. Skipper y Kowalski cerraron los ojos con fuerza. Private sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar y Rico sintió unas enormes ganas de revivir a Blowhole para matarlo de una manera mucho más dolorosa como lo hicieron con Hans. — También hubo mordidas en el cuello y en el resto de su torso.

—… ¿Qué hay de su estado psicológico? — Decidió preguntar Kowalski.

— Al igual que todas… Está severamente traumatizada y padece de una fuerte depresión.

" _ **Soy una mercancía que espera al maldito degenerado que llegue…"**_

—… Ya veo. Esto se lo mostrarás al juez. — Pidió con la voz queda para retirarse.

— Skipper…— Su grupo de élite planeaba seguirle.

— Muchachos. — Los detuvo sin voltearse. —… Prefiero estar solo.

Dicho esto, el líder se retiró, dejando a sus compañeros sumamente preocupados.

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _Bueno, por lo que veo, quieren que continúe esta historia, así que, eso haré. Relataré las rehabilitaciones de Marlene y cómo va superando todo esto. Estuve estudiando las leyes de Estados Unidos y es posible que, gracias a sus leyes, Marlene puede irse a una correccional de California._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._


	11. Epílogo

_ADVERTENCIA: Lemon (Sexo gráfico), lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte, Universo Alterno, Humanizado._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

 _AVISO: LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE NO PODRÉ CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA POR RAZONES INTERNAS. TAL VEZ EN ALGÚN FUTURO PUEDA HACERLO MEDIANTE OTRO FIC COMO SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, PERO AHORA NO._

* * *

.

Epílogo: _Cautiva._

.

 _Marlene gemía de dolor, llorando desesperadamente mientras Antonia seguía penetrándola con fuerza. El castaña tiró de su cabello en el sector de la nuca, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _La castaña contuvo el aliento del horror al ver que uno de sus ojos chorreaba de sangre._

— _Tú me hiciste esto, ¿recuerdas, preciosa? — Marlene bajó la miraba vio el cuerpo desgarrado del hombre, donde sus entrañas eran visibles y parte de sus órganos interiores caían por encima de su cuerpo. — Y también esto…_

" _Marlene."_

—…— _Jadeó, horrorizada._

" _¡Marlene!"_

— _¿No crees que te mereces esto, zorra? — Le sonrió con fascinación cuando la sangre que brotaba de su herida caía en el rostro de la joven._

" _¡MARLENE!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

— ¡MARLENE!

— ¡AAHH! — Se sentó abruptamente en la cama, respirando agitadamente.

—… Tranquila, Marlene, tranquila…

La voz de Skipper hizo que volviera a la realidad. Conectó sus ojos dorados con los zafiros de él. Todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, tratando de convencerse que había sido una pesadilla, pero sabía que eso era una mentira. Eran recuerdos entremezclados de todo el infierno que había vivido. Miró sus manos, blancas. Una vez, estuvieron manchadas del líquido carmín que una vez corrió por las venas de Antonio.

Pegó un respingo al sentir los dedos de Skipper rozar su mejilla. El miedo que nubló sus ojos se desvaneció al ver nuevamente los ojos del joven. Inhaló entrecortadamente para soltar un tembloroso suspiro.

—… Yo lo maté, Skipper…— Pronunció en un casi inaudible murmullo.

El líder cerró los ojos unos momentos, para después abrirlos y acariciar el cabello de la joven.

—… Skipper…— Posó sus temblorosas manos en el rostro del ojiazul. — Y-Yo… ¿Iré a la cárcel?

El aludido frunció el ceño. Alzó precavidamente sus manos, bajo la atenta y temerosa mirada de la joven. Las acercó lentamente a su cuerpo. Marlene contuvo el aliento, analizando los movimientos de su mejor amigo sin decir nada. Sabía que él no haría nada para lastimarla, pero su cuerpo despreciaba cada contacto ajeno. Sintió los dedos del líder contra sus brazos, provocando que soltara un jadeo y retrocediera.

Los ojos del capitán se oscurecieron.

—…— Apartó sus manos. — Depende de lo que diga el juez, Marlene.

—… La cárcel y una correccional no son muy diferentes. — Comentó con cierta amargura.

— Claro que son diferentes…-

— No lo son. — Le cortó con desprecio. Skipper se sorprendió un poco por el tono tan ácido de la hermosa joven. — Porque al igual que la última vez…— Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos. — ¡Yo volveré a ser encerrada! — Dijo entre dientes.

Ella no quería que la encerraran de nuevo, no quería sentirse asfixiada por las infernales paredes. Detestaba estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, a excepción del departamento de sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, por más cómoda que se sintiera con ellos, no soportaba ni un solo roce de ellos. Sentía asco, no por ellos, sino por ella. De ellos, honestamente, sentía terror.

— Cálmate, Marlene.

— Estoy calmada.

— Entonces no te robes todo el aire de la habitación. — Le sonrió con sorna.

Ver esa curva en los labios de su amigo, hizo que su respiración se controlara con mayor facilidad. Cerró los ojos un momento, tragó saliva y los abrió.

— Eso está mejor, preciosa.

Marlene asintió en silencio. Deshizo su agarre de las sábanas y se dejó caer nuevamente en la mullida cama de su mejor amigo.

—… ¿Por qué me prestas tu cama? — Preguntó de repente. — Tengo mi propio departamento…

— Tú sabes la razón, cara de muñeca.

La castaña lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. En un principio, creyó que estando lejos de las personas la ayudaría a calmarse, pero despertar entre gritos en medio de la noche no fue el mejor resultado. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Private siempre venían a asegurarse que no ocurría nada malo, salvo sus pesadillas.

Los días siguientes, notaron que Marlene se paseaba mucho alrededor de ellos después de parar a las autoridades por lo ocurrido. Como Skipper y el resto también trabajaban para la ley, les habían autorizado tener a Marlene en su cuidado mientras se investigaba más a fondo su caso. Kowalski y Eva informaron que lo más probable era que el subconsciente de Marlene le indicaba que lo mejor era estar más cerca de su familia, en este caso, ellos, para sentirse más segura.

Por eso habían dejado que comenzara a dormir en el departamento de ellos.

Pero ninguna podía cerrar los ojos por más de dos horas.

Marlene los despertaba. Ni siquiera con sus ronquidos, estos habían cesado para dar paso a agonizantes aullidos de dolor en medio de la noche, despertando en medio del llanto y la desesperación.

Honestamente, preferían los ronquidos de su adorada castaña que esos dolorosos gritos.

Skipper le había cedido su cama a Marlene, él dormía en el sofá, o al menos trataba.

—… Debo resultarte insoportable. — Murmuró.

Skipper frunció el ceño. La castaña había desarrollado la mala costumbre de insultarse a sí misma en medio de susurros y murmullos.

— Marlene, si me fastidiaras, estarías fuera de mi vida desde el primer día.

— Julien también fastidia, y es importante para ti.

El pelinegro hizo una gran mueca en sus labios.

—… No es lo mismo.

—… ¿Es porque soy mujer?

— Marlene. — La llamó lo menos enojado posible. No soportaba oírla hablar así. — Tú eres parte de esta unidad de élite. Eres nuestro centro, nuestro pilar. — La castaña lo seguía mirando en silencio con una sombría expresión. — Eres todo lo que nos faltó. Fuiste nuestra madre, nuestra hermana, nuestra amiga. — Tragó saliva. No le gustaba abrirse ante las personas, ni siquiera lo hacía con sus camaradas tan a menudo. — Si nunca te lo dije, fue porque creí que… Con mis acciones estaba más que claro.

Marlene contempló los tormentosos irises azules de Skipper en un abrumador silencio, dudando en creerle. Su corazón estaba tan confundido, tan herido. Temía tanto volver a caer en aquel infierno tan inimaginable.

Aunque, la voz de Eva hizo que volviera a reflexionar.

" _Él teme_ _ **lastimarte**_ _."_

" _Teme_ _ **perderte**_ _."_

" _Tanto_ _ **amiga**_ _como_ _ **mujer**_ _."_

" _ **No dudes**_ _de lo mucho que_ _ **significas**_ _para él."_

—…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, conteniendo el aliento para no largarse a llorar. Se incorporó para sentarse nuevamente, llegando a estar a la misma altura que Skipper. —… Lo siento.

El de ojos azules alzó una ceja.

— No dudo… De lo que yo significo para ti... Para ustedes. — Corrigió. Parpadeó, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran de su rostro.

Skipper, armándose de valor, posó su mano en la perlada mejilla de la castaña, quien contuvo el aliento, para luego dejarlo salir, relajándose casi al instante. Apartó las gotas saladas de su rostro con lentitud, delineando con cuidado su rostro.

— Eres hermosa, Marlene. — Susurró en medio de la oscura habitación. — Nunca lo dudes.

—…— Llevó su mano hasta posarla en la del capitán. Cerró los ojos. — No quiero separarme de ustedes, Skipper. No quiero.

—… Lo que dicte el juez mañana… Será la respuesta si nuestros caminos tomarán rumbos distintos.

La castaña no comprendió, solo siguió llorando en silencio.

Skipper recostó con cuidado a Marlene en la cama. Se levantó, abrió su armario y de él, saco un objeto que llamó la atención de la castaña.

—… ¿Tocas la guitarra…? ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?

El líder sonrió con genuina felicidad. Había visto un brillo que había extrañado en los ojos de Marlene.

— Oculto en las selvas de México. — Se sentó para comenzar a tocar. — Aprendes cada cosa.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la melodía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—… Marlene.

La castaña se giró lentamente para sorprenderse de que muchos la esperaban en la puerta de su casa. Estaban _North Wind_ , sus primas, Stacy y Becky, Julien, Maurice, Mort, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Gia, Phil, Lulu, Mason y a…

Marlene se sorprendió de ver a Melman ahí.

—… ¿En qué momento…?

— Quería que…— El más alto le sonrió con suma tristeza. — Fuera una sorpresa.

Marlene entrecerró los ojos.

—… No debieron hacer esto. — Retrocedió para estar a una distancia prudente. — Chicas, ustedes tienen rehabilitación hoy. — Miró con cierta severidad a Gia y a Gloria.

— ¿Qué importa eso? — Gloria se rio entre lágrimas.

— La que importa aquí eres tú. — Gia le sonrió.

La castaña sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Creyó que no poder despedirse de sus mejores amigos había sido lo más doloroso de su vida. Ahora, tener que despedirse de los otros era como terminar de matarla emocionalmente.

—… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en ese lugar?

— Por…— Tragó saliva. — Ocho años.

Skipper junto con _North Wind_ lograron convencer al juez de dejar a Marlene en el Departamento de Correcciones y Rehabilitación, pero en _California_.

Tendría que dejar Nueva York.

Tendría que alejarse de su familia.

— ¡Marlene…! ¡Por favor, vuelve pronto! — Suplicó Stacy.

— ¡Te necesitamos! — Siguió Becky.

—… Te extrañaremos, nutria tonta. — Lloriqueó Julien en el hombro de Maurice.

Marlene contuvo el aliento.

— ¡No me gusta! ¡No quiero que te vaaayaaaas! — Sollozó escandalosamente Mort.

Apretó los labios.

— Recupérate pronto, Marlene. — Le sonrió con dolor Maurice.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

— Te queremos, Marlene. — Jadeó Marty en medio del llanto.

— Has sido una gran amiga, Marlene. — Complementó Alex.

—… Vamos a superar esto por ti. — Prometió Gloria.

El corazón de Marlene dio un vuelco.

— Así que esperemos que hagas lo mismo por nosotras. — Gia siguió entre tartamudeos.

Las primeras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—… ¡Ugh… Cuídate mucho, Marlene! — Lloriqueó Corporal.

— ¡No odies, y ama mucho! — Apoyó Short Fuse.

Eva no dijo nada, solo le regaló una suave sonrisa.

—… Te estaremos esperando, agente. — Cassified le sonrió.

Marlene sintió sus manos temblar, un extraño hormigueo recorría las palmas de sus manos. Quería algo, y sabía que era, pero le sería imposible.

Ellos no estaban.

La castaña asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—… Volveré a casa… Lo prometo.

Dicho esto, bajó hasta la entrada del edificio, acompañada de su familia. Una furgoneta blanca con el signo de la correccional la esperaba. Los hombres salieron y la ayudaron a empacar sin decir nada. Marlene contempló todo aquello sin impedirlo, sin decir nada. Se giró lentamente para volver a ver aquel edificio. Aquel lugar que había habitado durante años.

Esperaba que no fuese olvidada por su propio hogar.

Con ese pensamiento, se volteó nuevamente para subir al furgón.

— ¡Marlene!

Se detuvo abruptamente al oír esas voces.

Retrocedió un poco para ver que un deportivo negro se detenía violentamente en un lugar donde no se podía estacionar. Supuso que a Rico le importaba una mierda.

Y… A ella tampoco.

Jadeó, comenzando a sollozar mientras se apartaba para correr hacia los recién llegados. Los cuatro corrieron hacia ella casi con desesperación, y ya sin poder aguantarse, los cinco se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

Marlene ignoró olímpicamente su pavor al contacto físico. Tener a su familia allí, abrazándola, era lo que necesitaba. Ella y Private lloriqueaban sin control, incapaz de contener tanta pena en sus corazones. Kowalski y Rico eran más sutiles, pero parecía que perderían el control en cualquier momento al escuchar el llanto de los menores de tal forma.

Skipper era quien mantenía más contacto con su mejor amiga. Rodeaba fuertemente su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aferrase al momento, a grabar la sensación del frágil cuerpo de Marlene contra el suyo.

—… Te… Quiero mucho, Marlene…— Susurró Private.

— Mawhelene… ¡Te quehhro! — Exclamó Rico al abrazarla con más fuerza.

—… Te quiero, Marlene. Eres la mejor. — Murmuró Kowalski contra los cabellos de ella.

Marlene sonrió y se separó de los cuatro. Sus ojos avellana se conectaron con los azules del capitán.

Vio cierta duda en los ojos de Skipper, para después ver la flamante determinación en ellos. Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, precavido, pero notó que Marlene no parecía temerle.

— Te _amamos_ , Marlene. — Susurró antes de posar su mano en su nuca y atraerla más. Besó con suavidad su frente. — Tenlo _siempre_ presente.

Marlene miró unos segundos el suelo, para después cerrar los ojos al sentir el aliento del líder contra su frente.

—… Lo haré. — Retrocedió. Los cuatro contemplaron el rostro lloroso de Marlene, quien levantó su mano e hizo un saludo militar, imitándolos. — _Honor de pingüino._

Finalmente, los cuatro no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Marlene los siguió mirando mientras retrocedía de espaldas, hasta finalmente girarse y subirse a la furgoneta. Los demás presentes la despidieron mientras veían como el vehículo arrancaba y desaparecía al doblar entre las calles.

.

Kowalski miró detenidamente la expresión de Skipper.

—… Señor…

— Marlene es fuerte, Kowalski. Siempre lo ha sido. — Caminó nuevamente hacia su deportivo. — Andando, chicos. Inicia la operación. — Se ubicó en el asiento del copiloto. — Debemos detener a Dexter.

El más alto se rio con tristeza mientras veía a Rico encender el auto y Private se abrochaba el cinturón mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—… Se llama _Dave_ , Skipper…— Musitó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Escuchó atentamente como cerraban las puertas con seguro. Marlene se dejó caer en su cama, rendida y cansada emocionalmente.

Debía ser fuerte.

Debía superar aquello.

Debía enmendar el error que había cometido.

Había prometido hacerlo.

.

Se hizo un ovillo, abrazándose las piernas.

.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que nuevamente estaba como prisionera.

Otra vez condenada a un destino que no deseaba.

Otra vez convicta.

.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

.

… Otra vez… _Cautiva_.

.

" _La locura de una persona es la realidad de otra."_

.

 _¿Fin?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Las explicaciones están arriba._

 _._

 _PRÓXIMAS HISTORIAS:_

 _._

 _[Operación: Madagascar]: Son las tres películas narradas, pero HUMANIZADAS, sin mencionar que Marlene estará en ellas. Los protagonistas esta vez serán nuestros pingüinos y nutria favorita. Se revelarán cosas que jamás pensaron, entre ellas, la historia humana de los hermanos Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Private, cómo llegaron a Nueva York, por qué los enemigos y por qué nada de amigos. ¿Qué hay de Manfredi y Johnson? También estarán. Es Skilene, sí, pero contiene muchísima aventura. Es una historia prometedora, se los juro._

 _._

 _[Operación: ¡Anti-deshonra!]: "Cuando Marlene debe ser llevada en contra de su voluntad al programa de reproducción, los pingüinos deben hacer hasta lo imposible para que ningún mamífero macho le pongan las garras encima a su mejor amiga."_

 _._

 _[Operación: Humanos]: "Los pingüinos han descubierto que Blowhole se ha convertido en humano para tener más acceso a maquinarias y trabajar en su más peligroso proyecto. ¿La solución? ¡Impedir sus planes, obviamente! ¿Pero cómo? Convirtiéndose en humanos. Claro, no contaban con que la anatomía humana los traicionaría. [Skilene] [Kowalski &Eva]_

 _._

 _PD: Lo siento, pero no apoyo la pareja de Kowalski y Doris, espero que respeten._


End file.
